Ainsi va la vie
by Midori-chan37
Summary: Recueil d'OS. La vie est faite de joie, de tristesse, de rire et de déboirs, mais c'est ce qui la rend intéressante après tout, non ?
1. Pomme d'amour et Psychopathes

Titre : Pomme d'Amour et Psychopathes (Faut pas chercher à comprendre, je n'avais absolument aucune idée !)

Disclaimer : Tous à Squrare Enix T_T

Pairing : Terra x Ventus

Résumé : Terra avait enfin trouvé l'idée du siècle pour passer du temps avec Ventus et éventuellement en faire enfin plus qu'un simple ami ! C'était sans compter sur les deux gros parasites qui décident de s'inviter…

Bonjour Bonjour ! (ou Bonsoir)

C'est la première fois que j'écris donc j'espère que ça ressemble à quelque chose :D

Si il y a deux trois fautes à droite à gauche, faîtes comme si vous aviez rien vu ! J'avais personne pour la relecture ^_^'''

Bonne lecture !

Edit 25/02/13 : J'ai tant bien que mal remanié cet OS qui en avait grandement besoin sans pour autant le réécrire complètement, aussi j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^_^

oooOOOooo

Pomme d'Amour et Psychopathes

Terra soupira une énième foi et regarda autours de lui

« _Comment j'en suis arrivé là déjà ?_ »

Flashback

C'était au lycée, et bien que l'on ne soit qu'au milieu du mois de mai, la température avoisinait déjà les 25°- merci le réchauffement climatique –, aussi les élèves en profitaient donc pour glander dans un des rares coins d'herbe d'Illusiopolis que leur offrait la cour du lycée.

Intéressons-nous de plus près au groupe d'amis situé sous le grand chêne au fond à droite.

Lea et Isa bavardaient, ou plutôt, Lea faisait la conversation pendant qu'Isa, le nez dans son bouquin, faisait semblant de l'écouter. Il était passé maître dans cet art à force de fréquenter le garçon aux yeux verts, si bien que Lea ne s'en rendait même plus compte. C'était vraiment à se demander comment ces deux là avaient pu devenir ami, car à part leur couleur de cheveux toutes deux peu communes - rouges pour Lea et bleus pour Isa - , ils n'avaient strictement aucun points communs. Et oui, ce sont leur couleur naturelle ! Tous l'avaient appris à leurs dépens au cours d'une soirée particulièrement arrosée et traumatisante.

Aqua semblait suivre la conversation, même si elle se contentait d'écouter plutôt que d'y participer, trop occupée à dévorer du regard le grand châtain en face d'elle, Terra, qui ne s'en rendait même pas compte, lui-même trop occupé à lancer des regards assassins au brun aux yeux dorés nommé Vanitas situé à sa gauche, qui se contentait de lui lancer des sourires narquois de temps à autre.

La cause de leur affrontement silencieux ? Elle se résumait en deux syllabes : Ventus.

En effet, le jeune homme blond somnolait son baladeur sur les oreilles… sur les genoux de Vanitas, qui ne se gênait pas pour lui caresser régulièrement les cheveux, ce qui ne semblait même pas le déranger.

- « Et là je lui ai dit 'oooooohhhhh aller Ienzo décoince le balais que t'as dans le cul et monte avec moi si t'es un homme !' Il a failli faire une crise cardiaque et ne marchait même plus droit quand on est sortis ! Le pauvre, j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort… » rit bruyamment Lea.

Ventus sembla soudain se réveiller et s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe.

- « Ca me fait penser… j'ai même pas eu le temps d'aller à la fête foraine cette année, avec tous les devoirs qu'on nous a donnés… Ca finit demain en plus. »

Illumination soudaine dans la tête de Terra.

- « Ca te dirait d'y aller avec moi demain alors ? On sera samedi, ça tombe bien ! Et puis comme que c'est le dernier jour, tout sera à 2 munnies. »

Il avait du viser juste, vu les étoiles qui commençaient à danser dans les yeux du petit blond. Ca y'est, il se voyait déjà passer un après-midi en tête à tête avec son futur potentiel petit ami et en profiter accessoirement pour le faire tomber dans ses bras mais c'était sans compter sur…

- « Hé Ven, ça te dérange si je viens ? J'ai pas trop eu le temps non plus et plus on est de fous plus on rit, pas vrai ? » demanda Vanitas avec un de ses grands sourire ravageur.

Les joues de Ventus se colorèrent presque imperceptiblement de rouge pendant qu'il bafouillait.

- « Ah… euh… oui… enfin si ça ne te dérange pas bien sur. » ajouta-t-il en regardant Terra. Enfin, regarder n'était peut être pas le verbe le plus approprié, étant donné que le blond le suppliait littéralement du regard et avait même osé sortir le 'regard suppliant n°1', celui qui faisait de toi un horrible mangeur de chatons si tu refuse la demande émise. Certes pas très fairplay, mais diablement efficace.

Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas dire non. Il n'avait jamais réussis à dire non à _ce _regard traître. Le châtain se retenait de se lever pour aller étrangler le brun et lui retirer ce petit sourire prédateur qui était apparu sur son visage, mais bon, il savait se tenir après tout.

- « Non pas du tout, il peut venir s'il veut. »

- « Dîtes… ça vous dérange si je viens aussi ? » demanda timidement Aqua, les joues rouges et le regard baissé.

Avant que Terra ait le temps de tenter de l'en dissuader, Vanitas avait déjà répondu.

- « Mais oui bien sûr, je suis persuadé que ça fait très plaisir à Terra ! »

Ok. Zen.

Terra se força à garder un visage impassible tandis que celui d'Aqua virait carrément au rouge tomate trop mure.

- « Bon ben on se retrouve devant l'entrée demain à 16h alors ? » demanda Ventus.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent, avant qu'Aqua ne se tourna subitement vers Terra.

- « Dis, puisque tu habites à deux rues de chez moi, ça te dérangerait de passer me prendre en moto ? »

_Je suis maudit._ Pensa amèrement Terra. « D'accord pas de problème. »

La sonnerie retentit alors au loin. Aqua et Vanitas se levèrent, clairement très satisfaits tous les deux de la tournure des évènements. Lea avait déjà embarqué Isa on ne sait où et Ventus commença à se relever paresseusement.

- « Euh… Ven ? » hésita Terra.

- « Oui ? »

- « C'est pas ton frère qu'Axel est limite en train de déshabiller contre l'arbre là-bas ? »

« Nan, connais pas. » répondit-il avant de partir en se promettant d'en toucher deux mots à l'espèce de hérisson en chaleur qui servait de petit ami à son frère. Pas dans a cour du lycée quand même !

oooOOOooo

Donc voici un aperçu du problème. Aperçu seulement ? Tout à fait ! Le pire était à venir…

Le lendemain après-midi, Terra passa prendre Aqua devant chez elle comme convenu, et le moins et l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'un hétéro aurait eu du mal à contrôler ses hormones.

Aqua était vraiment _très _légèrement vêtue : elle portait une mini-jupe en jean qui lui descendait juste en dessous des fesses, et dont on aurait pu douter de l'efficacité à les cacher si elle se baissait. Un débardeur bleu ciel assez banal si l'on ne prenait pas garde au décolleté plongeant qui en dévoilait plus que de raison. Il avait sinon le mérite de mettre en valeur ses yeux et ses cheveux bleus. Nul ne savait si c'était sa couleur naturelle, elle avait toujours refusé de répondre à la question. De longues chaussettes noires trouées et des chaussures style rangers complétaient l'ensemble. Elle avait apparemment décidé de jouer la carte de la séduction aujourd'hui.

Après un rapide bonjour, les deux jeunes montèrent en moto et Aqua décida qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les hostilités.

« _Qu- mais où-est ce qu'elle croit descendre ses mains celle-là ? »_

Avant que les mains de la jeune fille aient le temps de descendre plus bas, il les empoigna fermement, manquant de leur faire avoir un accident. Erreur de calcul. Aqua en profita pour les saisir et déposer sa tête contre son dos en soupirant de bien être.

Heureusement pour Terra, ils arrivèrent assez rapidement au point de rendez vous et y trouvèrent Vanitas qui attendait la clope aux lèvres, sa chemise blanche dévoilant le haut de son torse, s'accordant assez bien avec son jean sombre délavé juste où il le fallait et ses basquets noires hors de prix (merci papa Xehanort et ses magouilles).

Aqua le salua poliment, tandis que Terra lui envoya un regard noir, qui lui fut naturellement rendu.

- « Terraaaaaaa ! »

Et bam. Un Ventus essoufflé aux joues rouges qui lui saute dessus. Terra se surprit à penser qu'il aurait bien voulu voir Ventus essoufflé dans une autre situation… Mais à quoi il pensait là ? Un peu de contrôle que diable !

- « On y va alors ? » demanda joyeusement le petit blond.

- « C'est parti ! » répondit Aqua tout en essayant de se coller d'avantage à l'homme de sa vie… enfin, selon ce qu'elle avait décrété.

Manque de chance pour elle, le concerné avait profité de ce bref répit pour partir se coller à _son _petit blond. Ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle après tout, alors que Vanitas ne les avaient rencontrés qu'au collège. Il était là avant ! Enfin, façon de parler…

La jeune fille dut donc se contenter de la compagnie du très souriant Vanitas, qui faisait la gueule en ce moment même parce que Ventus s'était désintéressé de lui.

« _Ca ne se passera pas comme ça_ » pensèrent-ils au même moment.

Après un rapide tour de repérage, _la_ question fut posée.

- « On commence par quoi ? » demanda Vanitas.

Terra savait qu'il avait environ cinq secondes pour monter un plan de bataille qui tienne la route. Quel manège choisir pour être sûr de pouvoir se rapprocher de l'objet de tous ses fantasmes les plus inavouables ? Ventus était assez impressionnable en règle générale, aussi opta-t-il pour l'option « manège qui monte très haut et qui tourne très vite ».

- « Celui-là ? » proposa-t-il innocemment en désignant un longue « barre » violette soutenant une nacelle où huit personnes maximum pouvaient prendre place. Vu les cris qui venaient de l'engin, il avait du dénicher exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Tous se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée et on obtint des réactions diverses et variées. Aqua pâlit brutalement et regarda Terra comme si il avait perdu l'esprit, Vanitas conserva une expression totalement neutre et Ventus… était déjà parti devant.

- « Ben alors, vous venez ? » leur cria-t-il de loin.

Tous s'avancèrent devant la caisse et Terra en profita pour lire le nom du manège qu'il avait désigné au hasard. « Oxygen ».(1)

Il espéra vaguement qu'Aqua se dégonfle et lui fiche la paix mais c'était apparemment trop demander.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous donc dans la file avec environ un tour d'attente du au nombre réduit de personnes devant eux. C'est vrai que le temps n'était pas vraiment à la fête, et que de lourds nuages noirs commençaient à arriver vers eux.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de manège, Terra » commenta la jeune femme, un léger reproche dans la voix.

- « Je n'en fais pas vraiment d'habitude, j'avais juste envie d'essayer pour une fois. Et toi Ven, tu en fais souvent ? » Autant se renseigner maintenant sur « l'ennemi ».

- « Ah oui ! Depuis que je fais la taille minimum ! J'adore ce genre de manège, mais je l'avais encore jamais vu celui-là. » répondit gaiement le blond.

- « D'ailleurs le premier que tu ais fait, c'était avec moi non ? » demanda malicieusement Vanitas. « On s'était bien amusé ce jour là. » continua-t-il en sortant le sourire de tueur made in Vani n°3.

- « Ah… Euh oui… » Bredouilla Ventus en piquant un fard.

Terra n'y prêta même pas attention, trop occupé à se lamenter mentalement. Ventus n'avait pas peur de ce genre de manège. Bien au contraire, il adorait ça. Finis ses rêves de petit blondinet paniqué qui s'accrocherait à lui en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces et qu'il pourrait rassurer avec des paroles réconfortantes. Fini tout ça, juste une adolescente aux cheveux bleus qui se tenait à lui en donnant l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre.

Leur tour vint bientôt et ce fut à Vanitas de déclencher les hostilités. Le manège comportait donc huit places, réparties en deux rangées de quatre sièges dos à dos, où il restait actuellement quatre place : deux d'un coté, et deux de l'autre.

Sans même lui demander son avis, Vanitas entraîna Ventus d'un coté où ils s'assirent ensemble, riant à une blague que venait de sortir le brun, sans s'occuper du pauvre Terra qui se retrouvait seul avec une semi-comateuse paniquée comme voisine. Vanitas allait le lui payer cher, très cher.

Ces sombres pensées laissèrent cependant rapidement place à d'autres. En effet, Terra commença à ressentir les effets du stress quand on vint abaisser son harnais de sécurité et que la plate-forme s'éloigna sous leurs pieds.

Il se retrouvait donc dans une situation des plus délicate, et la respiration rapide d'Aqua ne l'aidait pas, ainsi que les rires qu'il entendait derrière lui.

« _Comment j'en suis arrivé là déjà ? »_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, nous revoilà au début de cette histoire, après tout de même cinq pages d'explication de la situation, bien que probablement nécessaires.

Terra fut, de son point de vue, très courageux. Il cria à peine quand leurs têtes frôlèrent le sol avant qu'ils remontent tous à environ soixante mètres de hauteur. De toute façon, les cris d'Aqua couvraient largement les siens.

C'est donc en titubant qu'ils ressortirent tous, la jeune femme se retenant difficilement de rendre généreusement son déjeuner.

- « C'était bien hein ? » s'exclama joyeusement Ventus.

- « Génial. » répondirent les deux prétendants d'une même voix.

Aqua ne répondit rien, s'étant enfuie derrière un stand, après avoir finalement cessé de batailler avec son estomac.

Elle revint après quelques minutes et une bouteille d'eau généreusement offerte par un forain pour qu'elle puisse se rincer un minimum la bouche. Elle était assez pâle, mais après tout elle allait survivre non ? Revenons donc à notre trio.

« Je pense qu'on va éviter de recommencer quelque chose comme ça. » chuchota Ventus après avoir constaté l'état des plus déplorable de son amie. » Ce ne serait pas sympa pour Aqua de devoir nous attendre à chaque fois. » ajouté-t-il, voyant que les deux autres allaient protester.

Ils durent donc se contenter des manèges moins impressionnants et, comme il en est coutume, des stands de tir et autres qui avaient pour seul but de vous faire perdre de l'argent en vous faisant croire que la prochaine fois serait la bonne. Mais bon, même si 99% de la population était au courant depuis belle lurette, ça n'empêchait pas les arnaqueurs de se remplir les poches.

Le quatuor décida donc de tenter sa chance au tir à la carabine, où Terra put enfin avoir sa revanche.

Voyant que Ventus avait du mal avec son « arme », il décida de l'aider un peu.

- « Attends, regarde. Tiens la plutôt comme ça et… » Mine de rien, il avait du se coller au blond pour pouvoir lui montrer comment viser correctement et il fut agréablement surpris de constater que Ventus se blottissait à moitié contre lui.

- « Dans le mil jeune homme. Votre ami a vraiment de bon conseils. » leur déclara le responsable du stand avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ventus rougit doucement et fit un grand sourire à Terra, qui le lui rendit bien.

N'ayant pas dépensé beaucoup, Ventus repartit avec une petite peluche des plus… spéciale : la bestiole bleue avait des antennes qui rappelaient vaguement la forme d'un éclair, ses « bras » étaient pointus ainsi que ses pieds. Des yeux rouges complétaient l'ensemble. Bien qu'ayant une apparence peu avenante au premier regard, cette peluche était finalement très mignonne !

Ventus se tourna vers Terra, et la lui tendit, les joues toujours légèrement roses.

- « Pour toi. » dit-il simplement. « Pour m'avoir aidé à la gagner. » ajouta-t-il avec un timide sourire.

- « Merci Ven, c'est mignon. »

Et vlan. La tomate trop mure II, le retour ! Terra était vraiment très fier de lui sur ce coup là. Rien qu'en voyant la tête de Vanitas en ce moment, il arrivait _presque _à ne pas regretter sa présence.

On entendit soudain le bruit caractéristique d'un estomac vide et affamé. Tous se tournèrent vers le propriétaire du dit estomac – celui de Ventus bien sûr – et se rendirent compte que le leur commençait aussi à râler. Ca creuse mine de rien, 1h30 à crapahuter au milieu de la foule - plus si présente à présent à cause des nuages qui étaient venus se stabiliser au dessus de leurs têtes - et de dépenser ses munnies sans compter.

Un arrêt au plus grand stand de nourriture de la fête foraine fut donc le bienvenu.

Aqua prit une portion de chichis XXL recouverts de nutella fondu (et oui mesdemoiselles, elle trouve le moyen de rester naturellement maigre même en se goinfrant, pas la peine de crier au régime draconien voyons !), Vanitas et Terra se contentèrent d'une gaufre, et Ventus…

- « Ah zut il me reste que 2 munnies. »

Faisons un arrêt pour ceux et celles qui auraient un doute : oui, dans leur monde à eux, la bouffe à la foire coûte forcement plus de 2 munnies. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'auteur en a besoin pour boucler cette fic voyons ! Sur ce, reprenons.

Voyant que l'estomac de leur ange était toujours vide et qu'Aqua ne semblait pas décidée à partager (ouh la vilaine !), les deux bruns se proposèrent pour lui payer quelque chose. Terra fut le plus rapide.

- « T'inquiète je vais te chercher un petit truc. »

Il revint donc 2 minutes plus tard avec une pomme d'amour au chocolat, malgré les protestations de son presque-petit-ami qui cessèrent dès que le dit ami vit le chocolat sur la pomme. Oui, Ventus avait une profonde addiction au chocolat, et non, ce n'était pas près de changer. C'était comme ne serait-ce qu'envisager de demander à Roxas d 'arrêter les glaces à l'eau de mer : totalement impensable. Il fallait reconnaître que Terra l'avait finement joué sur ce coup là.

- « Merci beaucoup, c'est mes préférées ! » s'exclama le blond avant de mordre à pleine dents dans sa pomme.

Une fois que tous se furent restaurés, ils décidèrent de se poser un instant devant le Tapis Volant pour faire une petite pause, et surtout les comptes !

Cependant, avant qu'ils aient le temps de s'asseoir, Aqua décida qu'il était temps de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle se mit donc bien en face de l'homme de ses pensées, ferma les yeux et tenta de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oui, tenta. Terra, voyant venir le danger à plein nez, s'écarta brusquement et Aqua se retrouva donc à embrasser…Vanitas.

S'en suivi une drôle de scène pour les quelques personnes qui n'avaient pas encore fuis face de l'orage imminent : Deux jeunes hommes, un châtain et un blond qui riaient tellement fort qu'ils étaient pliés en deux face à un brun aux yeux dorés en train d'enguirlander une pauvre jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui ne savait manifestement plus où se mettre.

- « Espèce d'abrutie crétine congénitale aux tifs bleus ! Tu… Tu m'as… embrassé ! Ah j'y crois pas ma réputation est fichue !» se lamenta le brun.

- « Navré d'interrompre cette touchante scène mais il commence à pleuvoir là. » signala Terra, pas l'air navré le moins du monde.

En effet, de fines gouttes d'eau commençaient à tomber sur nos joyeux (mais si mais si) amis.

- « On pourrait essayer de trouver un truc à faire en intérieur le temps que ça se calme. » tenta Ventus. « Ca par exemple. » continua-t-il en en désignant une direction.

« Horror Show. »

- « T'as vraiment que des bonnes idées hein Ven ? » ironisa Aqua, encore quelque peu sous le choc de la situation.

Vous l'aurez sans doute deviné au vue du titre, à moins d'être complètement débiles mais ne vous en faites pas, on dira rien, Ventus avait choisie une maison hantée. Rien de bien grave jusque là pour Aqua me direz vous, eh bien non. Ce n'était pas tout. Si c'était bien une maison hantée, elle n'était pas remplie de fantômes, vampires et autres nullités en plastique qui font à peine sursauter, mais d'acteurs revêtus des costumes de tous les psychopathes ambulants présents dans les films d'horreur. Au vu des sprints que piquaient les personnes qui en sortaient et les cris qu'ils poussaient, ils devaient bien connaître leur métier.

- « Ah et puis on y va ! J'ai pas envie d'être trempé moi ! » trancha Vanitas.

Après avoir acheté leurs billets et proposé un chewing-gum à la menthe à la personne gardant l'entrée, ils patientèrent encore quelques instants sous le début d'averse avant que les personnes passées devant eux ne sortent en hurlant leur détresse et que Jigsaw leur indique qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans les sombres couloirs. Aqua tenta de se blottir contre Terra afin de rattraper le fiasco du baiser mais elle constata qu'agrippé au bras de Terra il y avait déjà… Ventus ! Qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air rassuré d'ailleurs. Il semblait s'être soudain rappelé qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement les films d'horreur.

Aqua accepta donc cette fatalité : elle était maudite.

Ils continuèrent leur avancée à tâtons dans le noir et arrivèrent dans un espace faiblement éclairé avec… un homme couché sur un lit. Il ne bougeait pas. Ils essayèrent de passer rapidement devant et faillirent réussir. Oui faillirent. A peine passèrent-ils le pas de la porte que le détraqué non-identifié se mit à les courser en criant quelque chose d'incompréhensible à pleine voix.

- «Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh » cria… eh bien, l'intégralité du groupe, avant de majestueusement prendre leurs jambes à leurs coups, toujours poursuivis par l'homme non-identifié.

Avec cette course effrénée d'environ cinq mètres, Terra se rendit compte qu'il avait lâché ce pauvre Ventus, qui se retrouvait maintenant à fermer la marche dans le couloir obscur. Il le chercha du regard et le trouva en compagnie de… d'une grande silhouette dans son dos, qui se révéla en réalité être l'ami des ados d'Elm Street : Freddy Krueger. Avant d'avoir pu prévenir son blondinet en détresse, ce dernier s'était instinctivement accroché à la personne, le prenant certainement pour un ami. Il se repris cependant bien vite quand l'inconnu l'attira vers lui en le prenant par la taille, dans le but manifeste de lui faire peur. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, bien qu'elle ne soit pas forcément celle à laquelle tous s'attendaient le plus.

- « Espèce de sale pervers psychopathe peloteur pédophile ! (2) » hurla le blond avant de tirer la langue à son « agresseur » - qui était sous le choc, disons-le - et de revenir fermement saisir le bras de son aîné.

- « Non mais ! »

Ils continuèrent sur une note plus légère jusqu'à faire un bond de deux mètres en arrière quand la pauvre gamine sanglée à sa table et manifestement possédée par le diable apparut brutalement dans la lumière en se débattant comme une folle. Rien de bien méchant finalement, puisque l'automate – et oui, s'en était un ! – ne pouvait certainement pas leur courir après. Ca n'empêcha cependant pas Aqua de se cramponner comme une noyée à sa bouée à ce pauvre Vanitas – faute de Terra – qui avait rien demandé à personne.

La sortie se profila finalement à l'horizon au bout d'un long couloir. Tous se dirent qu'il n'y avait finalement pas de quoi sortir en courant, jusqu'à ce que le doux bruit de la tronçonneuse ne retentisse soudainement dans leur dos avec, au bout de la dîtes tronçonneuse, Jason, qui commençait déjà à tous les courser. Effet garantit. Ce jour là, Aqua put affirmer qu'elle avait battu le record du dix mètres avec un (faux ne l'oublions pas) taré assoiffé de sang au cul. Les garçons la suivirent d'assez près d'ailleurs.

Sortant brutalement du circuit, ils se retrouvèrent tous sous un fin crachin, sauf Ventus qui trébucha sur une peluche de Pikachu qui n'avait rien à faire là et qui entraîna Terra avec lui. Les voilà donc tous les deux sous la pluie, certes, mais étalés par terre avec ce pauvre Terra qui se retrouvait avec une masse blonde non-identifiée étalée de tout son long sur lui. Masse blonde non-identifié qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas décidée à bouger pour le moment.

- « Euh Ven tu pourrais te relever s'il te plaît ? Pas que tu me dérange hein mais… _si tu n'as pas bougé dans trente secondes, je ne répond plus de mes actes. »_ acheva-t-il mentalement.

- « Aie… »

Terra repoussa doucement son ami et tenta de l'aider à se relever, tentative à laquelle le blond échoua lamentablement, se retrouvant de nouveau par terre en serrant sa cheville gauche.

- « Eh Ven ça va ? Attends fais voir. »

Terra se mit à la hauteur de son ami et retira doucement la main qu'il tenait fermement posée sur la zone douloureuse, qui avait commencé à beaucoup enfler d'après ce que le châtain en vit.

- « Tu peux te relever ? »

Après avoir réitéré son exploit, Ventus se retrouva dans les bras de Terra façon princesse, malgré les protestations de la princesse en question qui commençait à rougir lentement mais sûrement dans les bras de son « prince ».

- « Je l'emmène à l'hôpital. » lâcha le châtain avant de partir avec son précieux chargement sans un regard pour les deux autres.

- « Attends mais il ne va pas me laisser toute seule pour rentrer quand même ! » commença à protester Aqua en suivant « son homme » une fois que son cerveau se fut reconnecté à la réalité.

Elle fut cependant retenue par une main autours de son poignet qui la força finalement à s'arrêter.

- « La preuve que si. » lui répondit froidement Vanitas. « Maintenant essaye de les rattraper et je t'en colle une. » acheva-t-il avant de partir à son tour sans écouter les protestations de la jeune fille.

De leur côté, Terra et Ventus roulaient dans les rues d'Illusiopolis en direction de l'hôpital central de la ville. Ventus, que l'après-midi passé à courir à droite à gauche avait plus fatigué que ce qu'il ne pensait, commença à fermer les yeux sans s'en rendre compte, se servant du dos de son aîné comme oreiller. Il ne s'endormit cependant pas, la douleur à sa cheville l'en empêchant. Douleur dont il tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler, en serrant la première chose lui tombant sous les mains, à savoir le T-shirt du châtain. Ce dernier, après un instant d'hésitation, lui pris doucement une main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Aucun des deux ne vit les rougeurs couvrants leurs joues respectives.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bâtiment et Terra aida le blond à se déplacer jusqu'à un endroit où on pourrait les recevoir. Il évita cependant le mode « princesse » cette fois-ci, puisqu'il était inutile de traumatiser le personnel de l'hôpital ainsi que les autres personnes présentes.

Ils finirent par être reçus par le docteur Vexen, personnage aux longs cheveux blonds et au regard froid assez inquiétant au premier abord, mais qui se révéla être plutôt sympathique passé les dix premières minutes.

- « C'est une belle entorse jeune homme, comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda le médecin après avoir fini son inspection.

Ventus se demandait vaguement si il devait mentir. Ce serait plutôt humiliant d'avouer s'être lamentablement vautré sur son meilleur ami après s'être pris les pieds dans une peluche Pikachu et avoir eu l'une des plus belles peur de sa vie.

- « Je suppose que ça ne me regarde pas. » commenta l'adulte face au silence de son interlocuteur.

Ventus remercia silencieusement toutes les puissances visibles et invisibles de ce monde, avant de grimacer en entendant qu'il en avait tout de même pour trois semaines de béquilles.

C'est silencieusement – et en béquilles pour un certain blond – qu'ils quittèrent les lieux. La pluie ayant cessée, Terra décida de ramener Ventus chez lui. Autant éviter une autre catastrophe avant la fin de la journée. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de l'appartement que Ventus occupait avec son frère jumeau et sa mère, leur père s'étant enfui dès que sa compagne lui avoua être enceinte.

Un nouveau problème pointa alors le bout de son nez. La petite famille vivait au 6ème étage du bâtiment, qui ne comprenait bien évidemment pas d'ascenseur.

- « Je suis maudit. » marmonna Ventus. (3)

- « Attends, viens là. »

- « Qu'est-ce que- Ah ! »

Comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, Ils étaient tous deux repassés en mode « prince et princesse ». Ventus passa rapidement ses bras autours du coup de son ami, lui évitant ainsi sa deuxième gamelle de la journée.

- « Allez fais pas la tête…T'es pas si lourd que ça en plus. » ajouta le plus vieux en souriant.

- « On peut pas tous mesurer 1m78 et faire de la muscul en douce ! » bouda le plus jeune.

- « T'es mignon quand tu boudes. »

Ventus n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, tous deux se retrouvant déjà devant sa porte.

- « Terra ? »

- « Mmh ? »

- « Il faudrait peut être que tu me laisses descendre si tu veux qu'on puisse entrer. »

Pas faux. Il posa donc son blondinet et le laissa ouvrir la porte. Ils pénétrèrent rapidement dans l'appartement…Avant de stopper net. Dans le petit couloir de l'entrée se trouvaient deux vestes entremêlées au sol. Rien de bien grave jusque là, mais en inspectant de plus près le petit salon de l'appartement, il remarquèrent également un T-shirt noir et un rouge bien plus grand négligemment abandonnés sur le tapis près de deux paires de baskets. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent le plus vite possible de l'appartement lorsque certains bruits plus ou moins gênants commencèrent à se faire entendre depuis la chambre de Roxas. Nan vous saurez pas ce qu'ils sont en train de faire bande de perverses ! Tu crois que je t'ai pas vue baver sur ton claver toi ?!

Ils échouèrent donc tous les deux sur les dernières marches menant au palier, marches d'une propreté douteuse à bien y regarder.

- « Roxas et Axel étaient sensés être dehors cet après-midi. » commença Ventus. « Ils ont du rentrer quand la pluie a commencé à tomber. » acheva-t-il piteusement.

- « Probablement. » répondit Terra d'un air absent, trop occupé à faire le point sur cet après-midi manifestement raté. Pour commencer, son rival n°1 et la fille qui l'aimait et était persuadée que c'était réciproque les avaient accompagnés alors qu'il aurait pu largement profiter de cette sortie pour tenter un rapprochement plus direct. C'était en plus à cause de cette sortie que Ventus se retrouvait avec des béquilles pour trois semaines. Oui vraiment cet après-midi était…

- « Merci. »

Terra mit environ deux secondes à se reconnecter à la réalité. Merci ? Mais pourquoi ?

- « Pour l'après-midi. » précisa Ventus voyant l'air perdu de son ami. « Je suis vraiment content qu'on ait pu passer du temps ensemble, ça commençait à me manquer. » continua-t-il en recommençant à devenir rouge.

- « Tant que ça t'as plu… c'était avant tout pour te faire plaisir après tout. »

Ventus piqua un véritable fard, tandis que Terra sentit ses joues chauffer en se rendant compte de ce qu'il insinuait très vaguement.

- « Tu sais Terra… » commença le plus jeune avant de s'interrompre, de se pencher en avant et de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis.

Terra resta sans bouger un instant, croyant à peine à ce qui était en train de se produire. Ventus, sa véritable obsession depuis plusieurs mois, maître de ses nuits, meilleur ami depuis la maternelle et maintenant amant, venait de l'embrasser… et de son plein gré ! Il avait toujours imaginé leur premier baiser dans un endroit plus romantique qu'une cage d'escalier, mais il décida à cet instant précis qu'il s'en foutait royalement. L'après-midi ne s'était pas si mal terminé finalement.

oooOOOFinOOOooo

- 1 - Ce manège est vraiment génial ! Si un jour vous avez l'occasion de l'essayer n'hésitez surtout pas :D !

- 2 - Ca ? Du vécu ? Mmmmhhhhh peut être xD

- 3 - Ca fait tout de même trois personnes maudites dans la même journée x)

Voilààààà ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Terra : J'ai embrassé Ventus :D

Ventus : J'ai embrassé Terra :D

Aqua : J'ai embrassé Vanitas o_o

Vanitas :…

Moi : Un problème Vani ?

Vanitas : T'as pas le Brevet à réviser toi au lieu d'écrire des âneries ?

Moi : eeeeeuuuuuuuuhhhh… Ce n'est qu'un infime détail ^_^'''

Pfiou finito ! A vrai dire cette idée m'est venue en sortant du « vrai » _Horror Show_ et en voyant ma meilleure amie se croûter lamentablement après s'être pris les pieds dans le tapis de la sortie x) Le coup de la gueulante sur Freddy ben… oui c'est bien du vécu :D Y m'avait vraiment surprise hein o_o

Pour la petite anecdote, je me suis inspirée de ce que j'ai trouvé cette année comme manège à la Foire de Tours (Kyah c'était trop bien x3)

Avant qu'on me crie dessus, j'adore Aqua, vraiment ! Mais bon j'avais besoin d'un personnage féminin déjà proche de Terra dans le jeu et bon le choix est vite fait nan ?

Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie et j'espère que ça vous aura plu :D


	2. Koneko

Titre : Koneko (Ca ressemble à quelque chose cette fois ! x)

Disclaimer : Si Kingdom Hearts m'appartenait, le jeu ne serait plus tout public \O/

Pairing : Soriku (my favourite *w*)

Résumé : La journée avait pourtant commencé normalement pour un certain hérisson mal réveillé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le malheur de se lever à vrai dire.

Deuxième OS \o/

N'ayant pas vraiment d'idée de fic longue, je publie toutes les petites choses qui me passent par la tête ^_^ Un énorme merci à mon ami S. pour m'avoir parlé de chats au self l'autre jour XD

Toujours personne pour la relecture, donc les quelques fautes qui traînent, on va faire comme si on avait rien vu, hein ? :D

oooOOOooo

Koneko

Le soleil se levait lentement sur Destiny Island, réveillant peu à peu les habitants encore paisiblement endormis. Le mois de juin était incroyablement chaud cette année, si bien que tous souhaitaient profiter ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus de la fraîcheur de leur foyer.

C'était bien évidemment aussi le cas du maître de la Keyblade, encore profondément endormi, et qui aurait volontiers continué sa paisible nuit de sommeil si…

- « Sora ! Debout ! »

Aaah, la douce voix de sa mère pas encore partie travailler lui intimant de se lever. Deux options s'offraient alors à lui : rassembler le peu de courage qu'il avait et se traîner tel un automate jusqu'à la salle de bain, ou bien s'accorder encore environ cinq minutes de tranquillité avant que sa mère ne décide de monter dans sa chambre et de retourner les couvertures pour en extraire son flemmard de fils. Charmante perspective. N'ayant malgré tout plus aucune motivation, il s'apprêta à replonger sous la couette quand…

Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya…

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, toute trace de fatigue envolée. Non… Comment avait-elle osé lui faire ça ? A lui ? Son propre fils ? Il tenta de se dépêtrer le plus rapidement possible des couvertures pour stopper l'infernale sonnerie, mais ne réussit qu'à se prendre les pieds dedans et à s'échouer lamentablement au milieu du fouillis qui recouvrait le parquet de sa chambre. Zut ! Pas le moment de flancher ! Il se releva rapidement et parcourut sa chambre des yeux, à la recherche de l'ennemi. Il finit par le trouver en la personne de son téléphone portable, qui continuait à émettre l'insupportable musique depuis le bureau où il était posé. Après l'avoir saisi et appuyé sur la touche d'arrêt, il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement avant de crier en direction de sa porte :

- « C'est déloyal ! »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur ! » lui répondit joyeusement la femme depuis le rez-de-chaussée. « Il faudra que je pense à remercier Kairi pour le tuyau ! »

Alors c'était ça. Grommelant sourdement, il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre aux volets encore clos, maudissant son amie jusqu'à la 49ème génération si ce n'était plus. Elle avait probablement parlé à sa mère de ce qui s'était passé le mercredi précédent, à savoir que la jeune fille avait absolument tenu à lui faire entendre cette torture auditive qu'était Nyan Cat. Il ne pourrait probablement plus jamais regarder un chat de la même façon à présent.

Il soupira de bien être quand une brise matinale vînt lui caresser le visage. Il fixa longuement la mer calme, puis leur petite île, se perdant peu à peu dans ses pensées. Cela ferait un an le mois prochain. Un an qui lui et Riku avaient sauvé les mondes de la folie de Xemnas et étaient rentrés sains et saufs sur l'île où ils jouaient plus jeunes. L'aventure lui manquait un peu, mais il se consolait en passant parfois rendre visite aux amis qu'il s'était fait dans les différents mondes, et plus particulièrement à Disney Town ou à Radient Garden, la ville étant à présent complètement rénovée.

Il lui arrivait parfois d'emmener Kairi afin qu'elle puisse visiter ces mondes qu'elle avait inconsciemment parcourus. La jeunes filles leur avait été d'une grande aide quand les deux meilleurs amis étaient revenus. Elle s'était rendu compte que, dans une certaine mesure, elle pouvait comme Namine manipuler la mémoire des gens. Ce don leur avait été d'une très grande utilité afin d'éviter de devoir fournir de pénibles explications aux autres habitants - et surtout à leurs parents - sur leur longue absence. L'option « J'ai plongé les mondes dans les ténèbres avant d'essayer de les sauver » ou « J'ai sauvé deux fois les mondes d'une sorcière à moitié folle, d'un Sans-cœur et d'un Simili mégalomane armé d'une clé géante et aidé d'un canard et d'un chien géants qui parlent tous les deux » n'étant pas envisageables, les trois amis avaient décidés d'un commun accord de tout simplement effacer leurs absences respectives de la mémoire de tous. Pour eux, ils n'étaient jamais partis et avaient continué normalement leur scolarité.

Parlons-en justement, de leur scolarité. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance de revenir un bon mois avant la rentrée scolaire. Le programme de toute une année à rattraper, c'est long, et pas question de redoubler ! Ils s'en étaient finalement bien sortis, avaient rattrapé leur retard et continuaient à suivre les cours dans leurs classes respectives. Oui, ils avaient eu de la chance avec Riku. Riku…

Le regard du châtain se fit plus vague, continuant de fixer la mer sans vraiment la voir. Il n'était pas si idiot que certains semblaient vouloir le croire, et savait depuis longtemps que son cœur ne battait plus pour Kairi, mais bel et bien pour son meilleur ami. Il s'était cependant interdit d'en parler à l'argenté, ne voulant pas briser la solide amitié qu'ils avaient forgée au fil des années, ni qu'il le déteste, ou encore pire : qu'il le dégoûte. Si cela arrivait, Sora ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ferait. Partir loin, sans doute. Cependant, si son amour pour la princesse de cœur avait été pur et enfantin, celui pour Riku était aussi sentimental que physique, et il n'était pas rare qu'il se réveille une odeur suspecte provenant de ses draps.

Sora soupira avant de doucement refermer la fenêtre. Il aurait bien le temps de déprimer plus tard. Si sa mère l'avait appelé en personne, elle était probablement sur le point de partir travailler, ce qui impliquait qu'il avait déjà approximativement vingt-cinq minutes de retard.

Il traîna donc les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec sa génitrice. De la buée était encore visible sur le miroir surplombant le lavabo blanc recouvert de brosses à dents, dentifrice et autres produit divers, preuve que sa mère avait largement profité de l'eau chaude. Il eut un petit sourire avant de commencer à retirer la buée recouvrant l'objet. Il interrompit soudain son geste, fixa son reflet avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de pousser un long hurlement.

- « Sora ! Tout va bien ? »

Il entendait les pas pressées de sa mère se rapprocher dangereusement, probablement déjà en haut de l'escalier. Il se précipita contre la porte au moment où elle tenta de l'ouvrir, l'empêchant d'entrer.

- « Ce… C'est rien vraiment ! Un… Une araignée ! Une énorme araignée ! » tenta de se justifier l'adolescent, se rappelant que sa mère en avait une peur bleue. Il pria toutes les divinités su ciel, qu'il les connaisse ou pas, pour que sa mère laisse sa phobie prendre le dessus et s'en aille sans demander son reste, ce qu'elle finit pas faire.

- « Oh… Hem et bien… Je suppose que tu peux t'en occuper tout seule. » commença-t-elle timidement. « A ce soir mon grand ! » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée.

- « C'est ça, à ce soir ! » lui répondit son fils, tentant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Il entendit les pas de sa mère s'éloigner progressivement, puis la porte d'entrée claquer.

Il se laissa lentement glisser le long de la porte en bois, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de les entourer de ses bras et d'y enfouir sa tête.

« _Comment une chose pareille a pu m'arriver ?_ » se demanda-t-il, la panique recommençant à le gagner peu à peu. Il s'efforça de se calmer afin de pouvoir réfléchir posément à la question. Les images du week-end qu'il venait de passer lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire, jusqu'à un moment en particulier. Il écarquilla soudain les yeux. Oui, ça devait être ça…

oooOOOooo

- « L'anniversaire d'Aerith ? » demanda curieusement le châtain.

- « Oui c'est ça ! » s'enthousiasma une jeune fille fort peu vêtue…Youfie évidement ! « On voulait lui faire une grande fête surprise demain ! On vous prévient un peu tard, mais on a pas eu une minute à nous ces derniers temps ! Pas vrai Squall ?

- « C'est Léon. » grogna le balafré, toujours égal à lui-même. « Oh, et si vous voulez venir, c'est maintenant. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les trois amis qui tentaient tant bien que mal d'assimiler le flot d'informations sorties de la bouche de la brune. Kairi était à peu près dans le même état qu'elle, surexcitée à l'idée de la fête qui se profilait.

- « Bien sûr qu'on veut venir ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle à son tour. « On aura qu'à dire qu'on passe le week-end sur l'île, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait paraître suspect après tout. »

Riku resta silencieux, mais le connaissant, ce fut un silence plutôt affirmatif.

- « Très bien, on vient. » trancha Sora. « Juste le temps de prévenir, de prendre des affaires et surtout…un peu d'argent ! Qui dit un anniversaire dit cadeau non ? » Et c'est donc sur ces paroles tellement vraies (au grand plaisir de tous, n'est-ce pas ?) qu'ils quittèrent temporairement leurs amis.

Trente minutes, quelques petits mensonges, leurs affaires pour deux jours et 1214 munnies en poche plus tard, le petit groupe partit en direction de Radient Garden à bord d'un vaisseau Gummi gracieusement prêté par Cid, à la seule condition que Sora ne touche sous aucun prétexte aux commandes de l'engin. Le châtain voulut protester, mais un des regards de tueur de Léon l'en dissuada.

Ils débarquèrent deux courtes heures plus tard, et Kairi décida de prendre immédiatement les opérations en main, ses deux amis n'ayant manifestement pas d'idée pour le cadeau d'Aerith. Ils parcoururent donc Radiant Garden encore une bonne heure avant que Riku ne s'arrête devant une vitrine. Ses deux compagnons s'approchèrent, curieux de voir ce que l'argenté avait bien pu trouver. Il leur désigna un petit pendentif rose en forme de larme se balançant au bout d'une discrète chaîne dorée. Simple et élégant, un peu comme Aerith.

- « Il est parfait Riku ! » s'exclama Kairi. « Je serai presque jalouse de ta future petite amie, elle aura beaucoup de chance ! »

Riku détourna la tête, gêné, tandis que Sora baissait la sienne. Sa petite amie aurait en effet beaucoup de chance, plus qu'il n'en aurait jamais en tout cas.

Ils payèrent l'article et se dirigèrent vers la grande maison que leurs amis occupaient tous à présent, sauf Merlin qui vivait toujours dans sa petite chaumière. Aerith fut assez surprise des les voir arriver tous les trois, aussi durent-ils prétexter une simple envie de dire bonjour. Bien que ravie de les voir, la jeune femme paraissait aussi gênée.

- « Je suis contente de vous voir, vraiment mais…Merlin a des problèmes avec sa maison en ce moment – un sort qui a mal tourné je crois – et il ne reste qu'une chambre pour vous trois. Kairi peut toujours dormir avec Youfie mais…

- « Sora et Riku n'ont qu'à dormir ensemble. » la coupa Kairi. « Ce ne sera pas la première fois après tout. »

Ce ne serait en effet pas la première fois, mais Sora se dit que si il devait passer une nuit avec Riku à présent, celle-ci risquait d'être longue, très longue. Il dut cependant accepter à contre cœur quand il croisa le regard clairement menaçant de sa meilleure amie. Et puis s'il refusait, cela paraîtrait bizarre, non ?

Le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Youfie animant beaucoup la soirée en s'amusant à lancer des boulettes de pain sur « sa tête de Chocobo » - Cloud quoi – qui finit par l'assommer pour avoir la paix. Radical mais efficace. Tous finirent par se souhaiter une bonne nuit et l'instant fatidique arriva.

Sora se retrouvait donc dans le même lit que l'objet de tous ses désirs, incapable de fermer l'œil alors que l'argenté dormait déjà comme un bienheureux. Il se redressa lentement pour observer son ami. La faible lumière de la lune le rendait encore plus beau et attirant qu'en plein jour, si bien qu'il perdit le contrôle. Il se pencha vers le visage de son ami avant de doucement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'en saurait rien après tout, alors pourquoi se priver ? Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'est que Riku se retourne et l'enlace, le pressant contre son corps musclé à la manière d'une peluche (1).

- « Riku, tu…tu dors ? » bégaya le maître de la Keyblade.

Il obtint pour toute réponse le souffle chaud de son ami sur sa nuque. Sora soupira. _Bien sûr qu'il dort qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? _se réprimanda-t-il mentalement.

Il se réveilla tard le lendemain, sans Riku. Une fois habillé et descendu, il questionna Cloud qui lui apprit que son ami était sorti en ville. Sora décida de rester pour aider Aerith à préparer le déjeuner après s'être rendu compte qu'il était tout de même 11 heures du matin.

Après un repas tout aussi animé que le dîner de la veille, l'opération ASS (Anniversaire Super Secret) – nom de code trouvé par la grande Youfie elle même – démarra.

Elle était à vrai dire assez simple : Kairi et Youfie devaient emmener la principale intéressée en ville et se débrouiller pour ne pas en revenir avant 19 heures pendant que le reste de la troupe s'occupait des préparatifs.

Sora et Riku se mirent ensemble pour dégager la grande salle à manger où aurait lieu la fête le soir même. Ils ne touchèrent cependant pas trop aux potions de Merlin, se contentant de les déplacer dans un coin de la pièce.

Tout fut finalement près dans les temps : Léon et Cloud s'étaient occupés de la décoration, Tifa avait donné un coup de main aux adolescents et Cid, contrairement à ce que tous s'étaient attendus, cuisina un magnifique gâteau au chocolat que Merlin avait recouvert de glaçage magique (et comestible bien sur, faudrait voir à pas tuer tout le monde non plus) qui bougeait régulièrement. Tous n'attendaient donc plus que la reine de la soirée.

Un quert d'heure plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, dévoilant Kairi, Youfie puis…

- « SURPRISE ! »

Si Aerith resta d'abord plantée sur le pas de la porte complètement bouche bée, elle se remit rapidement de ses émotions et entra dans la pièce en remerciant chaleureusement tous ses amis.

- « Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! » cria…Oh vous aviez deviné que c'était Youfie ? Trop fort !

Aerith rit de bon cœur avant de se diriger vers la pile multicolore posée sur la table prévue à cet effet et prit un paquet au hasard. Regardant rapidement le nom de l'expéditeur, qui se révéla être Léon, elle l'ouvrit et sortit une magnifique montre en argent. Elle sourit, remercia le balafré et continua le tour des paquets. Elle reçut ensuite une robe verte émeraude flambant neuve de la part de Youfie, un bracelet en or de la part de Cid et de Cloud qui s'étaient cotisés, des produits de beauté de la part de Merlin – faits maison ! – avait certifié l'enchanteur, et…une somptueuse nuisette en dentelle noire de la part de Tifa, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y ajouter des dessous plus qu'affriolants.

- « Ti…Tifa ! » bégaya Aerith en rougissant profusément. « Je ne pourrai jamais porter ça ! »

- « Bien sûr que si ! Je suis persuadée que le noir te va très bien moi ! » lui répondit la brune avec un sourire éclatant, avant de se mettre à rire face à la mine de son amie.

Il ne restait donc plus que le cadeau de Sora, Riku et Kairi. Aerith attrapa le petit paquet rose avant d'en sortir le pendentif et de leur sourire chaleureusement.

- « Il est magnifique, merci vous trois ! » dit-elle avant de leur déposer à chacun un baiser sur le front

- « Et maintenant, on fait la fête ! »

Ca, c'était encore Youfie, comme 95% des lecteurs devaient se douter. Tous suivirent rapidement son exemple, buvant, riant, dansant, matant…car oui, voir Riku bouger son corps au rythme de la musique valait bien tout l'or des mondes. La soirée passa donc rapidement, jusqu'à ce que…

- « Je veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais je vous rappelle qu'on est dimanche. Vous avez pas cours demain les jeunes ? » demanda Cid, déjà à moitié bourré.

Le trio se figea, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale : 1 heure du matin.

- « Et mer…Zut ! » pesta Riku. « Venez vous deux, on rentre ! » ajouta-t-il avant de chopper Kairi qui comatait par le poignet et de chercher son meilleur ami du regard.

Il le vit en train de se dépêcher de vider un verre qu'il pensa d'abord être celui du châtain, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque dans quel coin de la pièce ce dernier traînait.

- « Non Sora lâche… »

Trop tard. Sora venait de vider d'une traite l'une des potions loufoques de Merlin, qui s'était bien évidemment tiré on ne sait où depuis une heure. Tous posèrent leur regard sur le maître de la Keyblade, cherchant à deviner les effets de la potion. Rien ne se passant au bout de 5 minutes, ils en conclurent qu'elle était probablement ratée. Ils décidèrent donc de prendre congé, se couchant finalement à l'heure fort indécente de 3 heures du matin.

oooOOOooo

Alors c'était donc ça. La potion n'était sûrement pas ratée vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait : elle agissait juste au bout de quelques heures.

Sora fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par des coups répétés sur la porte d'entrée, puis par une voix familière qui se fit bientôt entendre dans la petite maison.

- « Sora, tu es là ? »

Ses idées se mirent alors à voltiger à toute vitesse à l'intérieur de son cerveau, certaines lui revenant en pleine figure :

Lui.

Ici.

Moi.

Dans cet état.

Au secours.

Il se releva subitement, ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita dans sa chambre. Au moment où il s'enfouit sous les couvertures, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Riku entra, appelant de nouveau son ami. Sora décida de faire le mort. Riku finirait probablement par partir, pensant que le plus jeune l'avait devancé et était déjà sur le chemin du lycée.

- « Sora je sais que tu es là, tes chaussures sont encore dans l'entrée. »

- « Et mer… » commença à jurer mentalement le maître de la Keyblade. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'aller au bout de sa pensée (pensons aux jeunes lecteurs !). La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et il entendit les pas de son ami se rapprocher du lit, puis s'immobiliser. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, Sora devina le regard du plus âgé sur la bosse que formait son corps sous les draps.

- « Aller debout fainéant, on va être en retard maintenant ! » Riku fit pour soulever la couverture, mais Sora s'y agrippa fermement.

- « Non Riku je… heu… je ne pas sortir, je suis malade ! Malade et très contagieux ! » bafouilla Sora, espérant que l'argenté n'insiste pas et s'en aille. Raté, mais l'espoir fait vivre après tout !

- « C'est ça, c'est ça, marmotte, chocolat, papier d'alu… Je connais la chanson ! Allez, debout !

- « Non ! »

Riku stoppa son geste, très surpris. Sora ne s'énervait jamais contre ses amis, c'était à peine si il élevait la voix de temps en temps. Mais plus que de l'énervement, c'était de la peur que Riku avait discernée.

- « Sora, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Il sentit le plus jeune remuer sous la couette, manifestement en train de peser le pour et le contre. Il lui répondit finalement d'une petite voix :

- « Je suis désolé Riku mais… je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles si… si tu me vois comme ça. »

- « Je ne partirai pas, Sora. » commença l'argenté, cherchant ses mots. « Je ne te laisserai pas, jamais. » acheva-t-il, plus sûr de lui.

Sora vira lentement mais sûrement au rouge tomate, remerciant silencieusement les couvertures qui empêchaient Riku de le voir. Ces mots, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé les entendre dans d'autres circonstances… Il se redressa lentement. Riku le fuirait à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon : pourquoi pas maintenant après tout ? Il gardait les poings sérés sur ses genoux et son regard obstinément baissé, tandis que l'argenté restait bouche bée. Le silence se prolongeait, de plus en plus épais, jusqu'à ce que Riku ne prenne la parole :

- « Sora, ce… ce sont des… »

Les magnifiques oreilles de chat couleur chocolat de Sora se rabattirent dans ses cheveux. Il était purement et simplement mort de honte.

- « C'est à cause de la potion que j'ai bue par erreur hier. » tenta-t-il de se justifier maladroitement. « Elle n'était pas si ratée que ça après tout. » acheva-t-il piteusement.

Riku s'assit sur le lit à côté de son ami et le prit fermement dans ses bras. Sora resta interdit quelques secondes, avant de timidement rendre son étreinte au plus vieux.

- « Idiot » murmura Riku au creux de son oreille. « Il t'en faudra plus pour te débarrasser de moi. Tu pensais vraiment que je te laisserai pour ça ? »

Sora se sentit un peu idiot sur le coup, mais il tenta malgré tout de se justifier un minimum :

- « Avoue que je suis complètement ridicule comme ça, ce n'est pas normal ! Et puis… tu n'aimes pas les chats. » acheva-t-il à toute vitesse.

Et c'était vrai. Riku avait absolument horreur des chats : ça crache des boules de poils pile aux endroits stratégiques (comptez le lit, la corbeille de linge propre, le canapé…), ça va laisser des poils partout dans la maison, ça te regarde comme si tu étais son esclave personnel, et même pas un minimum de reconnaissance pour tous les efforts que tu fournis pour eux ! Non, Riku n'aimait pas les chats.

Riku soupira, avant d'attraper délicatement le menton du plus jeune et de le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- « On va faire une exception alors. »

La suite sembla alors se dérouler au ralenti. Riku rapprocha son visage du sien, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. Si le premier contact fut d'abord timide, l'argenté finit par poser plus franchement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis, qui était d'ailleurs sur le point de défaillir. Une seule idée arrivait à s'imposer à son esprit embrumé : Riku l'embrassait. Son meilleur ami – à présent petit-ami d'ailleurs – qu'il aimait quasi désespérément depuis près d'un an, l'embrassait. Riku finit par doucement s'éloigner, attendant manifestement une réaction de son ami dont le cerveau s'était mis en stand-by depuis trente secondes.

- « Tu… euh… Pourquoi ? » tenta Sora.

- « Pourquoi ? Disons simplement qu'il y a longtemps que j'en avais envie et que ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end m'a décidé. »

- « Ce qui s'est passé ce… » Sora vira instantanément au rouge pivoine. « Tu… tu ne dormais pas ? » demanda-t-il, mortifié.

- « Dormir ? Alors que tu te trouvais dans le même lit que moi ? Tu me surestimes un peu, Sora. » rit doucement l'argenté. « Oh, et tu es très confortable ! » ajouta-t-il malicieusement en observant les joues toujours plus rouges du plus jeune..

- « Profiteur ! »

- « Au contraire, je trouve que je n'en ai pas assez profité. » dit sérieusement Riku. « Allez, viens là ! »

Il tira sur le poignet du plus jeune qui lui tomba bien malgré lui dans les bras. Il protesta un peu au début, mais finit par chercher à se caler plus confortablement dans les bras du plus vieux. Il soupira de bien être, avant de finalement demander :

- « Et les cours ? »

- « On s'en fiche. »

Ca avait le mérite d'être clair.

- « Et pour ça ? » demanda Sora en désignant ses mignonnes petites oreilles.

- « Je t'emmènerai cet après-midi voir Merlin. Je devrai au moins être capable d'ouvrir un portail des ténèbres pour l'aller. »

- « Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux ? »

- « Non, il n'y aura pas de problème. » affirma Riku avec conviction.

- « Et pourquoi cet après-midi d'abord ? » s'entêta le châtain.

- « Parce que j'ai envie de te garder comme ça encore un peu. Tu es terriblement mignon tu sais ? » lui répondit le plus vieux en caressant distraitement ses cheveux piles entre les deux oreilles.

Sora ferma doucement les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était agréable, bien plus que quand il était dans son état normal en tout cas. Il se laissa de plus en plus aller, s'affalant complètement contre le torse finement musclé de Riku. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant de chaque seconde, jusqu'à ce que l'argenté stoppe brusquement sa main dans les cheveux de Sora. Le plus jeune l'entendit clairement se retenir, puis éclater de rire. Sora se redressa complètement et regarda curieusement son amant qui continuait à rire à gorge déployée, chose extrêmement rare chez lui. Il finit cependant par comprendre ce que Riku tentait de lui dire :

- « Tu ronronnes ! » parvînt à articuler l'argenté entre deux éclats de rire.

Sora rougit furieusement, se leva et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Riku finit par se calmer et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte qui venait d'être claquée au fond du couloir.

- « Oh allez Sora, je suis désolé tu es content ? Sors de là ! »

- « Non ! »

- « Je suis désolé. »

- « Je m'en fiche. »

- « Je t'aime. »

- « … »

Sora ne répondit rien, mais refusa toujours d'ouvrir la porte. Riku poussa un long, très long soupir. Il allait manifestement devoir usé de toutes ses capacités de persuasion et de tout son charme ravageur (et il est modeste en plus !) pour arriver à faire sortir ce sale gosse de là. Mais après tout, c'était son sale gosse à lui.

oooOOOFinOOOooo

(1) Je veux la même x3 !

Et voilààààààààààà \o/

Pour ce que pense Riku des chats, NON ce n'est pas mon opinion personnelle alors range ton fusil toi ! J'aime les chats mwa xD

Un peu plus rose je trouve cet OS… Mouais il va falloir remédier à tout ça :D

Si tout se passe bien on devrait rapidement croisé un petit Vanven et même de l'Akuroku \o/

Roxas : Je refuse que cette folle écrive quoi que ce soit sur moi.

Axel : Oh allez Roxy on va bien s'amuser !

Namine : Oui beaucoup !

Axel & Roxas : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Moi & Namine : Hé hé

Review ? Siouplait ^_^


	3. Un léger détail

Titre : Un léger détail

Disclaimer : Malgré mes nombreuses demandes, les personnages sont toujours la propriété de Square Enix (les radins !)

Pairing : Soriku ?

Résumé : Ce n'est qu'un détail, et pourtant…

Bonne lecture !

oooOOOooo

Un léger détail

Il a enfin cessé de pleuvoir aujourd'hui. Tant mieux. Sans un stupide parapluie, je pourrai de nouveau l'observer à loisir. Qui ça ? Le garçon aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux turquoises qui passe sous ma fenêtre en semaine : Il rentre probablement de cours. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres explications possibles à vrai dire, vu son âge et la petite troupe d'ami qui se trouve immanquablement avec lui.

Ce sont toujours les mêmes : un genre de punk qui ne se ballade jamais sans une guitare accrochée dans son dos, un garçon à l'apparence assez froide qui trimballe en permanence un gros bouquin sous le bras – je me demande comment il peut bien arrivé à le lire, avec l'imposante mèche de cheveux bleus qui lui retombe sur l'œil droit, – une fille brune aux yeux bleus souriante, et enfin, une petite blonde avec des yeux tout aussi bleus, mais plus discrète et effacée. Elle me fait penser à Kairi.

Kairi ? Oh, c'était ma meilleure amie. Oui « était », on ne se parle plus maintenant. On aurait bien du mal de toute façon, comme avec ce garçon si fascinant. Tout m'attire chez lui, de ses cheveux et ses yeux de ces couleurs si inhabituelles, son corps musclé sans trop l'être, jusqu'à son attitude envers les autres. Ses sourires sont rares, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont plaisants.

Et moi ? Quoi moi ? Ah vous voulez une description ou un truc du genre, c'est ça ? Ca se résume assez vite : adolescent tout à fait banal. Sauf peut être pour mes cheveux qui partent en épis châtains dans tous les sens. Et non, je ne mets pas de gel ! Pour le reste, c'est grand yeux bleus innocents et petite taille qui semble crier à tous les pervers à la ronde « Allez-y, je suis une proie facile ! ». Nan, je n'exagère pas. Un prénom ? Ca vous intéresse tant que ça ? Oui ? Moi c'est Sora.

Et maintenant vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'essaye pas d'établir le contact avec l'argenté ? C'est vrai que j'aurais mes chances. On est presque du même âge, il est célibataire en ce moment, et gay par dessus le marché ! Coup de chance monstre pas vrai ? Je trouve aussi. Ca aurait pu être le début d'une belle histoire d'amour, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce minuscule et pourtant si important détail :

Je suis déjà mort.

Bizarrement, même si l'accident a eu lieu il y a presque deux ans, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. De moi traversant le passage piétons pour rejoindre mon petit ami, de son grand sourire qui s'était soudainement changé en expression horrifiée sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, puis du choc avec le véhicule d'un automobiliste complètement ivre.

Je suis mort sur le coup, ou du moins je suppose, puisque quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, mon corps gisait à mes pieds pendant qu'Axel le secouait en hurlant désespérément mon nom. J'avais crié moi aussi, pour lui dire que j'allais bien, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. J'avais fini par abandonné en comprenant que cela ne servirait à rien.

Trois jours plus tard, j'assistai à mon propre enterrement. Le concept était d'ailleurs assez dérangeant. Mes amis et ma famille étaient présents, ainsi qu'Axel bien sûr. Certains pleuraient et d'autres se retenaient. Les derniers à quitter ma tombe furent Kairi et Axel. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils restent. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient tristes. Kairi à qui les grands sourires remplis de sincérité allaient si bien, et Axel, que je n'avais encore jamais vu pleurer. Je me suis détesté. C'était ma faute s'ils souffraient.

Ils avaient fini par partir, et moi aussi. J'ai erré sans but précis dans les rues désertes d'Illusiopolis pendant des heures, avant d'échouer dans ce qui avait été l'appartement que nous partagions depuis six mois. Axel n'a pas perdu de temps : en deux semaines à peine, il avait rassemblé ses affaires, déménagé autre part en ville et vendu ce qui était notre chez nous.

Et moi, je n'ai pas bougé. J'ai passé une année entière enfermé dans notre chambre, sans jamais cherché à en sortir.

Puis, ça avait été comme si j'émergeai d'un long sommeil, un long sommeil sans rêves. J'ai recommencé à sortir progressivement. D'abord dans le salon, puis la cage d'escaliers, le hall d'entrée, et j'avais fatalement échoué sur le trottoir.

Cette première sortie a eu l'effet d'une bombe. Rien n'avait changé, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détailler tout ce qui m'entourait avec la curiosité d'un gamin de cinq ans. Ca m'a bien pris six mois de plus, mais je « vis » maintenant en m'intéressant à tout ce qui m'entoure.

C'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'Axel était de nouveau en couple, et accessoirement heureux. Le type avec qui il vit maintenant s'appelle Saix. Longs cheveux bleus, yeux dorés et impressionnante cicatrice en forme de croix entre les deux yeux. C'est quelqu'un d'honnête et qui ne mâche pas ses mots. Je l'aime bien. J'ai arrêté de passer les voir quand j'ai eu la certitude que le rouquin était heureux. Ca m'a fait un bien fou.

- « Coucou, je suis rentré ! »

La porte claque et j'entends distinctement des pas dans l'entrée et d'autres qui viennent à leur rencontre.

- « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » s'enquit une deuxième voix.

- « La routine quoi, Xigbar nous a collé une interro surprise ce matin mais à part ça… bah, c'est qu'un vieux prof' idiot ! »

- « Dis donc Ven, je te rappelle que ce 'vieux prof idiot' est aussi un de mes collègue. » lui répond l'autre voix, faussement sévère.

- « Mais Terra ! Tout le monde pense la même chose ! Et puis c'est pas comme si on parlait de toi, ce qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais d'ailleurs : les filles de la classe bavent trop pour ça ! »

J'entre dans la pièce au moment où Terra ébouriffe les cheveux blonds de Ven, enfin Ventus. Ils sont presque aussi désordonnés que les miens : un sacré exploit ! Ventus grogne un peu pour la forme, puis vient se blottir dans les bras de son professeur.

Hein ? Des explications ? Mais à ce stade là, c'est carrément de la curiosité mal placée ! C'est que vous insistez en plus… Bon d'accord, mais si on vous le demande, c'est pas le fantôme qui hante l'appart' au fond à gauche du troisième étage qui vous en a parlé !

C'est Terra qui a acheté l'appartement à Axel quand il est parti. Jeune prof' de français tout juste nommé, il avait passé mon année « d'absence » à mener une petite vie tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre un soir un Ventus en larmes et le visage couvert de bleus sur les talons. D'après ce que j'en ai compris, sa folle de mère l'avait foutu dehors en plein mois de janvier par moins dix degrés avec pour seul bagage un sac de sport rempli de tout ce qu'il avait pu rassembler en dix minutes.

Ven lui avait parlé, longtemps, et Terra avait écouté. Il lui avait parlé de sa mère, qui jetait l'argent par les fenêtres et buvait bien trop, de ses violents accès de colère quand il rentrait et qu'elle le voyait, le portrait craché de l'homme qui l'avait abandonnée sans même se retourner.

Ventus avait fini par s'endormir, complètement vidé. C'est vrai qu'il avait vraiment une mine affreuse. J'ai appris plus tard que Terra l'avait retrouvé seul et gelé sur le banc du parc juste en bas de la rue et avait reconnu un de ses élèves.

Il lui avait demandé – et même ordonné – de rester chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution. Ils avaient dû se faire discrets bien sûr. Un élève qui vit chez son professeur de français, bonjour le scandale si ça s'apprenait ! Enfin, après quelques mois de regards échangés et d'hésitation, ils avaient fini par se rouler la pelle du siècle sur le vieux canapé orange. Ils avaient décidé de rester discrets jusqu'à ce que Ventus ait son bac, ce qui ne prendrait plus qu'un petit mois à présent. Maintenant que j'y repense, ça ferait presque un bon scénario d'une de ces fanfictions que Kairi adore lire des étoiles plein les yeux.

Kairi va plutôt bien elle aussi. Vanitas – son compagnon – est quelqu'un d'assez arrogant, mais il se transformait presque en une personne attentionnée quand elle est dans le coin.

Je jette un dernier regard au couple enlacé avant de retourner à la fenêtre de ce qui est maintenant leur chambre à _eux_. Riku et son groupe sont probablement déjà en bas de la rue, sur le point de tourner à gauche. Comme d'habitude.

Oui je sais qu'il s'appelle Riku. La petite brune avait un jour parlé assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre par la fenêtre ouverte.

Ca y'est, je les vois. Ils sont bien là au bas de la rue et s'apprêtent à tourner à gauche. Sauf que Riku n'est pas avec eux. Intrigué, je me penche un peu plus sur le côté : peut être que je ne l'ai pas remarqué au milieu de tout ce monde ? Non, il n'est vraiment plus avec ses amis.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par trois coups brefs portés sur la porte d'entrée. Je ne bouge pas d'un cil, mais écoute d'une oreille attentive ce qui se dit quelques mètres plus loin.

- « Bonjour, je peux t'aider ? » demande la voix chaleureuse de Ventus.

Si Terra avait été là, il aurait d'abord demandé à l'inconnu de décliner son identité, mais il devait déjà être parti pour donner ses cours du soir. Ils avaient même dû se croiser dans les escaliers.

- « Oui. »

La voix est chaude, puissante, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle appartienne à un adulte. Sûrement à un adolescent. L'inconnu continue :

- « Ca va peut être te paraître stupide, mais j'habitais ici avant et j'aimerais, euh… »

- « Voir ce que c'est devenu ? Vas-y, entre ! »

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce type avait menti, j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Je sortis de la chambre, les poings serrés. Si il essayait de s'en prendre à Ventus, je ne comptais pas me retenir. Après tout, un accident est si vite arrivé.

Je pénétrai dans le salon et cherchai l'inconnu du regard. Je me figeai sur place. En train de discuter avec Ventus, c'était lui. Je suis passé en mode stand-by un instant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?! Cette question passait en boucle dans mon esprit embrumé.

Lentement, je suis retourné dans la chambre. Le voir faisait… tellement mal. Entre observer la personne que l'on aime depuis une fenêtre et la voir là, à peine à quelques pas, sachant qu'elle ne vous voit pas et ne vous regardera jamais… Il y avait une trop grande différence. Ca ne servait qu'à me rappeler un peu plus tout ce que j'avais perdu en l'espace d'un instant. De grosses larmes transparentes tombaient sur la moquette sans que je ne fasse rien pour les arrêter. Il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus pleuré après tout.

- « Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Je sursautai violemment et me retournai vers la porte en essuyant mon visage d'un revers de main. Riku me dévisageait avec curiosité. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était à moi qu'il avait parlé. A moi… Alors il pouvait me voir ?! J'étais trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit. Riku poussa un léger soupir avant de tendre une main vers moi :

- « Tu viens ? »

Sans réfléchir, je lui emboîtai le pas. Il remercia rapidement Ventus et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls sur le pas de la porte. Riku emprunta l'escalier, mais pas pour descendre comme je l'avais supposé. Nous finîmes par échouer sur le toit de l'immeuble, encore humide des précédents déluges. Cela ne sembla pas le déranger outre mesure, puisqu'il s'assit sur le sol trempé. J'en fis de même : je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de ce genre de détail, moi. Nous restâmes un long moment sans rien dire, nous contentant d'observer l'agitation de la ville en silence. De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne se décide à le rompre. Riku finit par se tourner vers moi et demanda :

- « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

- « … »

- « Tu t'en souviens au moins ? »

- « Sora. »

- « Qu'est-ce que le ciel vient faire là-dedans ? »

- « Sora, c'est mon nom. »

- « Ah. »

Ma première conversation depuis… l'accident en fait. J'avais même réussi à oublier le son de ma propre voix.

- « Et tu as quel âge ? »

Là, j'hésitai un instant. Il me demandait mon âge actuel ou celui que j'avais avant de mourir ?

- « Avant que… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il lisait dans les pensées ou quoi ? Peut être bien remarque, il pouvait me voir, c'était déjà assez exceptionnel en soit.

- « 17 ans… et toi ? » Autant paraître un minimum sociable, ce que je suis à la base en plus.

- « 18. »

Je voulais en savoir plus. Il m'intriguait bien plus qu'il n'avait pût le faire durant des derniers mois, mais avant tout…

- « Pourquoi on est venus ici ? » demandai-je.

Un petit sourire fit une apparition sur son visage.

- « Ce serait bête que tout le monde pense que je suis fou parce que je parle tout seul, tu ne crois pas ? »

Un petit rire m'échappa

- « Pas faux. »

Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil, l'air surpris.

- « Quoi ? » demandai-je.

- « Rien c'est juste que… tu as tous les jours l'air déprimé, c'est bizarre de t'entendre rire. »

Sympa… Attends une minute, il a bien dit tous les jours là ?! Je me mis immédiatement sur la défensive.

- « Et depuis quand tu m'observes d'abord ? »

- « Ce n'est pas moi ai commencé à ce que je sache. »

Je baisse les yeux, les joues en feu (même si ça ne se voit pas vraiment).

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » osai-je finalement. « Je veux dire, il y a bien une raison pour laquelle tu es venu me chercher, non ? »

Riku ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux dans le vague.

- « Je vais bientôt déménager. Loin. »

La nouvelle me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Je pris sur moi pour empêcher toute émotion de transparaître sur mon visage.

- « Et quel rapport ça a avec moi ? »

- « J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. »

Sa réponse mit du temps à entrer en contact avec mon cerveau. Mais elle y arriva.

- « Hein ?! Mais… mais pourquoi ? »

- « J'aimerais… que l'on continue à se voir, à se parler. Devenir amis quoi. Et puis, honnêtement, je te trouve fascinant. Tu es le premier fantôme que je vois rester aussi longtemps sur terre. D'habitude, même les plus tristes finissent par partir au bout d'un mois. »

Je restai interdit quelques instants. C'est vrai que les rares autres fantômes que j'avais aperçus avaient toujours fini par mettre les voiles pour aller… Aller où tiens ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je réfléchis très sérieusement à ce que Riku venait de me proposer. Partir ? Loin ? Je n'avais jamais connu que cette ville.

- « Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, mais penses-y. Qu'est-ce qui te retient ici après tout ? »

Il avait raison, plus rien de ne me retenait ici : les gens qui comptaient le plus pour moi étaient heureux et en bonne santé, de même que Terra et Ventus à qui j'avais fini par m'attacher. Non, ce qui me dérangeait vraiment, c'est ce qui allait advenir si j'acceptais. J'allais le suivre et puis… Nous deviendrions amis, même si je savais que cela ne me contenterais jamais vraiment. Et puis si il pouvait me voir, ça s'arrêtait là. Je n'étais pas matériel, inutile d'espérer ne serait-ce que l'effleurer un jour.

Ces arguments tournaient et retournaient en boucle dans ma tête, sans que j'arrive à me décider. Il y avait cette part de moi qui me disait de refuser et l'autre… qui me hurlait d'accepter et d'aviser après. Je ne savais pas laquelle des deux écouter. Riku se releva, le pantalon mouillée là où le tissu était entré en contact avec le sol, et il me sourit. Un vrai sourire, un comme ceux que faisait Kairi quand elle disait que je réfléchissais trop.

Il y eut un déclic. Au diable les arguments sensés et la raison. Je me levai et lui souris à mon tour, avant de commencer à le suivre. Il allait partir juste après la fin de l'année scolaire, et j'allais le suivre. Nous deviendrions probablement de bons amis à force de nous fréquenter et après… on verrait bien.

oooOOOooo

- « Ven, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Terra regardait son compagnon qui fixait la fenêtre de leur chambre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- « Rien, rien. On va manger ? » demanda-t-il en attrapant la main du plus vieux pour l'entraîner vers la cuisine, radieux. Il eut quand même un léger pincement au cœur en se disant que la présence de Sora allait lui manquer les premiers temps.

oooOOOFinOOOooo

A/N : Mmh plus court que d'habitude. Enfin, c'est pas très grave non ? Non ? Bref, je dois avouer que l'idée de cet OS m'ait venu d'un coup sur une plage Corse (oui je sais, y'a de meilleurs endroits pour imaginer ce genre de choses…).

Mais bon, en espérant que ça vous ai plut et en attendant vos avis (même négatifs^.^)

Midori.


	4. Au fond des Ténèbres

Titre : Au fond des Ténèbres

Disclaimer : Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser ?

Pairing : Néo-Riku/Demyx

Résumé : Un… Deux… Trois… Trois petites notes de musique et de l'eau… De l'eau ?!

A/N : Pour éviter toute confusion temporelle, cet OS se déroule environ depuis la mort de Demyx jusqu'à un certain passage de Dream Drop Distance (je n'en dis pas plus de ce côté là)

Bonne lecture !

oooOOOooo

Au fond des ténèbres

Froid. Froid et obscur. Ce sont les deux seuls adjectifs qui lui viennent à l'esprit chaque fois qu'il contemple ce lieu. Les ténèbres sont froides, elles vont très bien avec son cœur rongé par l'obscurité. Il ne sait plus exactement depuis combien de temps il erre ici. Peut-être des semaines, des mois ou même des années, peut-être depuis seulement quelques jours , il ne sait pas et il s'en fiche : le résultat est le même. Tous, tous sans exception l'ont manipulé pour parvenir à leurs fins, trompé, menti… qui se soucie de ce que peut bien ressentir un clone après tout ? Il y avait bien eu Namine pour le laisser en paix, mais au final elle ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. Elle avait préféré aider ce maudit porteur de Keyblade, allant jusqu'à littéralement lui briser le cœur pour cela.

_Quelles pensées obscures._ Se dit-il avec ironie. Ce monde était probablement fait pour lui.

Des sans-cœurs se dressèrent sur son chemin, ni puissants ni nombreux. D'un geste mécanique, il dégaine cette arme qui n'est même pas la sienne. Une preuve de plus de ses « origines ». Comme si son apparence ne suffisait déjà pas. Les ombres sont rapidement éliminées et il reprend son chemin, sans savoir s'il aboutira quelque part un jour.

Il s'arrête soudain de marcher, tous ses sens en éveil. C'était infime et pourtant… un bruit, un son autre que celui de ses pas et des battements irréguliers qui lui martèlent les côtes à cet instant. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre d'avantage. Un… Deux… Trois… Trois petites notes de musique et de l'eau… De l'eau ?!

Il se met à courir, manquant de trébucher à chaque foulée. Le chemin s'élargit, dévoilant une sorte de plate-forme sur laquelle se tient une personne des plus… singulière.

C'était un homme plutôt grand, les cheveux blonds ou châtains clairs – il ne savait pas vraiment – à la coupe étrange, et les yeux bleus d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Il s'attarda ensuite sur ce que l'homme tenait à la main. Ca ressemblait à un instrument de musique du même type qu'une guitare, même s'il n'en avait jamais vue de semblable. Des clones aqueux se mouvaient au rythme de la musique, achevant de d'éliminer les sans-cœurs qui menaçaient leur maître. Ils disparurent en même temps que la dernière ombre quand la musique cessa.

L'homme poussa un long soupir et se tourna vers lui. Un silence épais s'en suivit, durant lequel il remarqua quelque chose qui aurait du lui sauter aux yeux : l'inconnu portait le manteau des membres de l'Organisation XIII.

- « Ben ça alors ! Si on m'avait dit que je croiserais quelqu'un ici, je me serai attendu à tomber sur Marluxia ou même Vexen. »

une colère sourde l'envahit à la mention des deux noms. Il assassina littéralement son interlocuteur du regard et le blond eut un mouvement de recul. Il fit volte-face et repartit sans se retourner. Hors de question de rester avec l'un des alliés de ces fous furieux, aussi inoffensif soit-il.

Il sursauta quand une main se referma fermement sur son poignet, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

- « Ne pars pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dis mais je suis désolé, ok ? Ne me laisse pas seul ici s'il te plaît. »

- « Tu t'en sers tout le temps pourtant, non ? »

- « Me servir de quoi ? »

- « Des ténèbres. Je ne vois pas pourquoi rester seul ici te dérangerait. »

- « Etre un simili ne veut pas forcément dire vivre dans les ténèbres. Moi, je ne les aime pas. »

- « Tu parles comme si tu avais un cœur. »

- « On a un cœur, soyez pas méchants ! »

- « … »

- « Au fait, moi c'est Demyx ! Et toi ? »

Bonne question. Il était le clone de Riku, un double presque parfait, mais il refusait de porter ce nom. Il repensa à une conversation épiée entre Larxene et Vexen, et au nom que le scientifique avait employé.

- « Néo. »

- « Ok Néo, tu sais où on est exactement ? »

- « Pas vraiment, probablement dans les Ténèbres. » Il réfléchit quelques instants. « Si tu es là c'est que tu es… mort, non ? »

L'expression de Demyx s'assombrit considérablement.

- « Ouais, et ça doit bien arranger mes supérieurs. Ils savaient très bien que j'en étais pas capable. »

- « De ? »

- « Battre Roxas… ou plutôt Sora. »

- « Sora est vivant ? »

Il essayait de paraître le plus détaché possible, mais il était dévoré par la curiosité.

- « Oui, et j'espère bien qu'il bottera les fesses du Supérieur ! » s'exclama Demyx en retrouvant le sourire. « Mais au fait, tu connais Sora ? »

Néo se renfrogna.

- « Pas vraiment, c'est… une longue histoire. »

Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, encore moins avec un parfait inconnu et ex-membre du XIIème Ordre par dessus le marché.

- « Je vois. Parles-en un jour si tu en as envie, je t'écouterais. »

Drôle de type, et d'une gentillesse désarmante en plus ! Néo ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Pour lui, les similis étaient soit manipulateurs comme Marluxia, soit cruels et sans pitié comme Larxene. Le cas « Demyx » l'obligeait à revoir quelques points de son jugement.

- « C'est pas tout ça mais… on y va ? »

- « Et pour aller où ? »

- « Bah, on verra bien ! Ce chemin doit finir par aboutir quelque part, non ? »

- « Si tu le dis. »

Néo n'avait pas le cœur à rabattre l'optimisme de son nouveau compagnon de route. Quelle idée perturbatrice. Au fond, un peu de compagnie ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Demyx était ce que l'on appelle plus communément un véritable moulin à paroles. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de la pluie et du beau temps, en passant par la canicule et sans oublier la tempête de neige bien sûr. L'autre chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue, c'est que l'attitude du simili, loin de l'agacer, ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il trouvait même agréable d'entendre parler de banalités après tout ce temps passé seul. Petit à petit, il se surprit à prendre plaisir à participer aux monologues de Demyx, comme le feraient de vieux amis. Le plus âgé avait un nombre incalculable d'anecdotes plus ou moins loufoques à raconter au sujet des différentes personnes qu'il avait pu côtoyer.

- « Je t'ai déjà raconté la fois où Axel s'est risqué dans la bibliothèque ? »

- « Non. »

- « Personne ne sait précisément ce qu'il était venu y faire, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'on s'en est souvenu longtemps ! Apparemment, il se baladait dans les rayons quand une souris lui a sauté dans les cheveux et s'est mis à lui courir sur la tête ! Il a été tellement surpris qu'il a fichu le feu à un livre ! Une minute plus tard, c'est moi qu'on est venu chercher pour maîtriser l'incendie qui avait déjà détruit un bon quart des bouquins ! Mais le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est la réaction qu'a eue Zexion ! Il a poursuivi Axel dans toute la Citadelle en hurlant comme un possédé pendant des heures ! »

Demyx se tourna vers Néo qui avait un drôle d'expression. Sans prévenir, l'argenté éclata de rire. Imaginer Axel fuir en courant face à un danger imminent avait quelque chose d'assez comique. Il finit par se clamer avec la sensation d'être plus léger qu'auparavant.

- « Néo ? »

- « Mmh ? »

- « T'es vraiment mignon quand tu ris, tu devrais le faire plus souvent ! »

Néo sentit ses joues chauffer de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir brûlantes. Il pouvait clairement imaginer la belle couleur rouge qu'elles avaient prises.

- « N- Non je ne suis pas… »

- « Si si je t'assure ! Tu as l'air vraiment plus serein et détendu ! »

Alors c'était ce qu'il entendait par « mignon » ? Il se sentit soulagé mais aussi… déçu ? Non ce devait être autre chose, pourquoi serait-il déçu d'ailleurs ?

- « Néo… Tu entends ? »

Il tendit attentivement l'oreille. Au delà de l'épais silence qui régnait en ce lieu, il parvenait à distinguer quelque chose. C'était apaisant et régulier. Avant qu'il ait le temps de se demander où est-ce qu'il avait déjà entendu quelque chose de semblable, Demyx avait saisi sa main dans la sienne et l'entraînait à sa suite.

- « Demyx ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il entre deux enjambées.

- « La mer ! C'est la mer ! »

- « Hein ? »

Demyx n'ajouta rien d'autre et continua à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Néo faillit percuter son dos de plein fouet quand il interrompit brutalement sa course.

- « Sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'il- Oh. »

Ils étaient arrivés sur une plage plus lumineuse que ce à quoi ils étaient habitués mais ils sentaient bien qu'ils étaient toujours dans les Ténèbres. La mer s'étendait à perte de vue devant eux, de petites vagues s'échouant de temps à autres jusqu'à à leurs pieds.

- « Tu vois ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'on finirait par arriver quelque part ! »

- « C'est toujours mieux que rien, je suppose. »

- « Y'a pas à supposer, on aurait pas pu mieux tomber ! » s'exclama Demyx en se laissant tomber sur le sable, heureux comme un enfant.

Néo l'imita et vînt s'asseoir près de lui.

- « Cette passion pour l'eau, c'est uniquement à cause de ton pouvoir ou bien il y a autre chose ? »

- « Je pense plutôt que c'est l'inverse, j'ai passé ma vie au bord de la mer après tout. Enfin, Myde. Celui que j'étais avant. » précisa Demyx face à l'air perdu de Néo.

- « Tu t'en souviens ? »

- « Un peu. Parfois la nuit, il m'arrivait d'en rêver. Je en ai jamais parlé à personne bien sûr : ils m'auraient soit traité de menteur, soit affirmer que c'était impossible, que je devais me tromper. Pourtant, je sais que c'est vrai, je le sens au plus profond de moi. »

Demyx parlait avec tellement de conviction que Néo s'interrogea. Les similis étaient peut être capables de ressentir quelque chose après tout.

- « Je peux ? »

Néo se tourna vers Demyx qui caressait le manche de son Sitar – nom appris auprès du blond – l'air rêveur.

- « Fais ce que tu veux. »

Il écouta avec attention la mélodie jouée par le musicien. La seule chose qu'il avait entendu à présent étaient les trois notes de musiques auxquelles les clones réagissaient. Le simili n'avait guère besoin de plus contre des ombres.

Il commença par quelque chose de lent et calme, ses longs doigts glissant avec dextérité sur le manche. La musique envahissait autant d'espace qu'elle le pouvait et se répercutait sur les rochers, brisant agréablement le silence de la plage.

Néo se laissait bercer par la mélodie, oscillant de droite à gauche les yeux fermés. Il se sentait dans un état de plénitude total, comme si Demyx et sa musique étaient les seules choses dont ils avait besoin pour le reste de sa vie. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il posa la tête sur l'épaule du plus âgé. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le simili dégageait une chaleur corporelle rassurante qui l'incitait à se rapprocher davantage. Demyx ne semblait pas gêné outre mesure et continuait à jouer imperturbablement, variant le rythme et le thème de temps à autre.

- « Dis Demyx, ton monde, à quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ? »

Le regard de Demyx se fit vague, comme s'il était le seul à voir quelque chose de magnifique et merveilleux.

- « Eh bien, je n'en connaissais pas grand chose à part le village d'où je venais et ses environs mais ça me convenait. Tout le monde était gentil et agréable avec tout le monde, et il suffisait de marcher cinq minutes pour arriver sur la plage. Tous les matins, on pouvait voir le soleil se lever sur l'océan pendant que les mouettes jacassaient à n'en plus finir. Parfois, on jouait de la musique avec des amis pour les entendre un peu moins, même si ça ne servait pas à grand chose au final. J'étais… heureux, c'est le cas de le dire. Et puis un jour, des sans-cœurs sont arrivés. J'étais con, j'ai pas fait attention. La suite on la connaît. »

Demyx ne jouait plus. Quand Néo se redressa, il se rendit compte qu'une larme coulait discrètement sur la joue du simili.

- « Tu… pleures ? »

Il rit sans joie.

- « Un comble pour un simili, n'est-ce pas ? Même ça je ne sais pas le faire correctement. Au fond, Myde était un sacré bon à rien dans son genre, je ne vois pas pourquoi son simili serait différent. »

- « Non, c'est faux ! »

Néo avait parlé avec une force qui le surprit lui même. Entendre Demyx parler de lui de cette manière le mettait en colère sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

- « Non c'est faux, tu n'es pas qu'un empoté bon à rien ! Regarde ce que tu es capable de faire rien qu'avec ton sitar par exemple : créer des clones sans aucune source d'eau à proximité, ou ta musique ! Juste avec, tu transmets quelque chose, des émotions. Un simili, et alors ? Je ne suis bien qu'un clone moi. »

Sa voix avait tremblé sur les derniers mots sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'en empêcher. Il sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud le ceinturer et fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait des bras de Demyx.

- « Merci Néo. » chuchota le simili. « Moi aussi je me fiche que tu sois un clone ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tu es toi et ça me suffit amplement. »

Ils restèrent longuement ainsi sans bouger, profitant chacun de la chaleur de l'autre.

- « Demyx… tu entends ? »

- « Quoi donc ? »

- « Ce léger 'Boum Boum' »

Néo pressa la main du simili sur sa poitrine, là où rien n'aurait du se faire entendre.

- « Ca fait mal… Mais ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça. »

- « Mais comment ? C'est impo- »

Une douce lumière baignant le simili l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Demyx se releva et observa tout son corps avec stupéfaction.

- « Tu es… en train de disparaître. »

C'était vrai. Plus la lumière s'intensifiait et plus il devenait transparent.

- « Je les entend… les mouettes. »

Un éclair de lucidité traversa son regard. Il tendit brusquement la main en direction de son compagnon.

- « Prend-la. »

- « Pour quoi faire ? »

- « C'est une surprise. » sourit Demyx.

Néo prit la main qui lui était tendue sans plus de questions. Une douce chaleur envahit la moindre parcelle de son être tandis que la lumière se communiquait à lui.

- « Ferme les yeux. » souffla Demyx.

Il obéit.

Ils avaient à la fois l'impression de ne pas avoir bougé et celle de se déplacer à une vitesse vertigineuse loin de cet endroit. La sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, ne laissant qu'un sol semblable au précédent sous leurs pieds. L'air marin vînt leur fouetter le visage et le soleil réchauffer leur peau. Alors, ils ouvrirent les yeux, embrassant du regard le soleil qui se levait au dessus de la mer. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se sourirent, leurs mains toujours jointes telle une promesse muette.

Une seconde chance leur était offerte à chacun et ils comptaient bien en profiter.

Ensemble.

OooOOOFinOOOooo

Voilou, en espérant que ça vous ait plut ^.^

Ah et par rapport à « Un léger détail » : on m'a posé certaines questions concernant Riku, Ventus et d'autres choses, donc je suis en train d'écrire une sorte de suite qui viendra prochainement je pense.

Bonne fin de journée à tous !


	5. Un léger détail, Séquelle

Discalimer : Ben toujours les mêmes, à moins que des fangirls révolutionnaires n'aient pris le contrôle de Square Enix la nuit dernière.

Pairing : Comme le savent sans doute ceux qui ont lu « Un léger détail », mention de TerraVen

A/N : Comme certaines personnes m'ont posé des questions à propos de l'OS qui précède celui-ci, je fais cette petite séquelle pour éclaircir certains points. C'est vraiment court, mais je l'aime bien quand même ce texte (=

Bonne lecture !

oooOOOooo

- « S'il te plait. »

- « Non. »

- « Allez Terra, j'ai vraiment envie de sortir me balader ! »

- « Et moi j'ai vraiment envie de profiter de mon temps libre en pensant que ces fichues corrections de bac ne sont maintenant plus qu'un lointain souvenir jusqu'à l'année prochaine. »

Terra soupira. Il aimait Ventus, et probablement plus que de raison, mais là il n'avait strictement envie de rien faire, si ce n'était finir le livre passionnant qu'il était en train de lire, loin de l'agitation de la ville et de la chaleur écrasante qui y régnait. Mais son compagnon ne semblait pas du même avis. Ventus y tenait à sa sortie, et avait très envie d'une glace qui plus est. Un sourire diabolique vînt orner ses lèvres.

- « Terra s'il te plait. »

Le châtain releva la tête. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout le ton que venait d'employer son amant. Ventus se rapprocha lentement de leur lit où il s'était confortablement installé depuis environ une heure, grimpa à quatre pattes sur le meuble et rampa jusqu'à son à présent ex-professeur pour se placer juste au dessus de lui. D'un geste mesuré, il prit lui prit le livre des mains sans jamais le lâcher une seule seconde du regard. Terra se rendit à peine compte de la disparition de son bien, trop occupé à regarder Ventus dans les yeux. Le blond se pencha un peu plus, faisant se frôler leurs lèvres.

- « S'il te plait. » souffla-t-il.

- « D'a- D'accord mais… »

- « Super, je t'attend dans l'entrée ! »

Ventus détalla comme un voleur, ravi que son stratagème ait si bien fonctionné. De son côté, Terra fulminait. Maudits soient Ventus et ses fichus yeux bleus qui lui faisaient un effet pas possible chaque fois qu'il les regardait plus de dix secondes. Soupirant, il se releva sans aucune motivation et attrapa une paire de chaussures qui traînait au pied de son lit. Il rejoignit son petit ami qui trépignait quelques instants plus tard, prêt à décoller. Mais au moment où ils allaient sortir, Ventus se frappa le haut du front du plat de la main.

- « Zut, j'ai oublié mon téléphone ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Terra décida d'aller tranquillement s'installer dans le canapé. Si Ventus avait perdu son téléphone, il en avait pour au moins dix bonnes minutes à le retrouver. Il prit ces minutes à parti pour avancer encore un peu sa lecture, mais il eut à peine le temps de finir une page que l'on sonnait à sa porte. Il haussa un sourcil. Il n'attendait personne, et Ventus ne lui aurait pas demandé de sortir si lui avait demandé à quelqu'un de passer. Perplexe, il alla ouvrir la porte. A peine eut-il fini son geste que le visiteur attaqua.

- « Bonjour, je suis désolé de passer comme cela sans prévenir mais c'est important. Ventus Strife habite bien ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « … »

Terra ne répondit rien, estomaqué par l'apparence de son visiteur. Il entendit à peine les pas qui raisonnaient dans le couloir et Ventus qui lui demandait :

- « Qui c'est Terra ? »

Le blond rejoignit le plus âgé dans l'entrée et se faufila entre lui et l'espace libre qui restait pour apercevoir la personne qui attendait sur le pas de leur porte. Il ne fut pas déçu du voyage. Il dévisagea l'inconnu qui n'en était pas vraiment un pour lui, incapable de parler. Une boule s'était logée dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot. Une multitude de sentiments contradictoires tels que la joie et la colère l'envahirent simultanément. La boule se dégagea progressivement et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

- « Pa… Papa ? »

oooOOOooo

- « Tu ne bois pas ? »

- « … »

Ventus fixait son verre sans parler depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant et essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Son père qui les avait abandonnés quand il n'avait que cinq ans se trouvait en face de lui, à seulement quelques centimètres de l'autre côté d'une table en bois. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir été entraîné dans la rue, puis dans un petit café peut fréquenté pour être au calme. Il leva la tête et regarda sans ciller l'autre partie de sa petite « famille ». Roxas paraissait plus vieux que dans ses maigres souvenirs, mais il supposa que c'était normal au bout de presque treize années.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda finalement le plus jeune.

- « Te parler. J'ai appris ce qui c'était passé auprès de ta mère il y a environ une semaine. J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver tu sais ? »

Ventus rit sans joie.

- « Tu as parlé avec Maman ? Avant ou après qu'elle ait essayé de te sauter à la gorge ? »

- « Elle était bien trop ivre pour tenter quelque chose de ce genre. »

- « A qui la faute ? » cracha hargneusement Ventus. « La dernière chose qu'elle ait de toi c'est un mot qui dit 'Je pars, n'essaye pas de me retrouver et occupe toi du petit'. Il y a de meilleurs moyens de se séparer tu ne crois pas ? »

- « Je n'en doute pas. »

- « Alors pourquoi ?! » explosa soudain Ventus. « Pourquoi t'es parti du jour au lendemain en nous laissant tous les deux ?! Elle t'aimait putain, bien plus que moi en tous cas, et toi tu t'en fiches ?! Elle tenait à toi presque autant que sa foutue vodka, alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi… » finit-il plus faiblement.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot, sûr de fondre en larmes s'il ouvrait de nouveau la bouche. Roxas ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre ouverte les enfants qui jouaient au ballon dans le parc. Ventus suivit son regard, incertain de ce que son père pouvait bien trouver de si intéressant à ces gamins. Il remarqua alors qu'au milieu de la bande d'enfants se tenait une jeune femme au cheveux bleus qui semblait veiller sur un petit garçon en particulier. Personne n'y prêtait attention, et tous continuaient paisiblement leurs activités, certains lui passant même à travers de temps à autres.

- « Tu la voies n'est-ce pas ? Elle, et tous les autres d'ailleurs. »

- « Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ? »

Roxas inspira un grand coup, cherchant ses mots.

- « Quand Naminé m'a appris qu'elle était enceinte, j'étais heureux et à la fois très inquiet. Et pas seulement à cause de toutes les responsabilités qu'un enfant impliquait. Ce qui m'angoissait avant tout, c'était que cet enfant naisse avec le même don que celui qui m'a gâché mon enfance. Tu sais ce que c'est pas vrai, de se faire regarder de travers parce qu'on parle soit disant seul. Les gens sont bien trop étroits d'esprit pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager ce genre de possibilités. Mais je n'ai rien dis, je n'arrivais pas à détruire le bonheur de ta mère. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle en rêvait. Cinq années sont passées et tout aller pour le mieux, si bien que je pensais que tu étais tout à fait normal finalement. Et puis, un matin tu es arrivé en demandant… »

- « Papa, c'est qui la Dame dans le salon ? » souffla Ventus.

- « Oui, exactement. » poursuivit Roxas. « J'ai d'abord pensé à une amie de ta mère, mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence : la 'Dame' en question n'était plus de ce monde. Je t'ai puni dans ta chambre en te disant que c'était très mal de mentir, puis j'ai réfléchi. Je ne voulais pas, je ne me sentais pas la force d'élever quelqu'un comme nous. Je me souvenais très bien des crises que piquait ma propre mère quand je disais qu'il y avait des personnes que j'étais le seul à voir et j'ai eu peur. Deux jours plus tard, j'étais parti. »

- « Ensuite… » poursuivit Ventus. « Ensuite, Maman à commencé à boire et à fumer, à dilapider toutes nos économies et à devenir violente. Au début ça allait, mais plus je grandissais et plus son état empirait. Elle frappait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le nombre de verres augmentait, et m'appelait Roxas quand elle avait vidé au moins deux bouteilles. Je ne me suis jamais défendu, j'avais trop peur de lui faire du mal. J'ai préféré te détester à la place, c'était plus facile je suppose. »

Un long silence s'en suivit, chacun des deux hommes assimilant les informations qui leur manquaient.

- « Ce 'don'… d'où est-ce que ça vient ? » reprit finalement Ventus.

- « Je ne sais pas. Il est là c'est tout, mais je pense que c'est héréditaire et que ça dépend des générations. En somme, tu devrais éviter d'avoir des enfants. »

Pour la première fois de leur conversation, un mince sourire vînt éclairer le visage de Ventus.

- « Il n'y a pas grand risque de ce côté là. »

- « Je me disais aussi. Il paraissait bien trop âgé pour être un de tes amis, bel homme en plus. »

Ventus se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il aurait cette conversation avec son père, il aurait probablement rit au nez de la personne concernée.

Un silence un peu plus confortable que le précédent s'installa, même si l'atmosphère restait assez pesante.

- « Tu sais… » commença Ventus. « Il y avait un fantôme dans l'appartement. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite parce qu'il restait beaucoup dans la chambre de Terra mais j'ai fini par m'en apercevoir il y a un mois. Je n'ai rien dis au début, parce que je pensais qu'il finirait par partir comme tous les autres, mais quand trois semaines sont passées sans changements, j'ai fais des recherches et… j'ai trouvé qui c'était. »

Roxas s'installa plus confortablement, attendant la suite du récit.

- « Il s'appelait Sora Hikari et vivait là avec son compagnon – Axel je ne sais plus trop quoi. Il est mort il y a deux ans renversé par un chauffard. »

- « Autant ? »

Le plus âgé haussa un sourcil, clairement surpris.

- « Oui autant, inutile de te dire que je n'y ai pas vraiment cru au début mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence : ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre. Je voulais lui parler un soir où Terra serait absent mais on dirait que quelqu'un m'a devancé. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Un type est venu et a dit que c'était lui qui vivait dans l'appartement avant. Il mentait, mais je l'ai quand même laissé entrer. Je me demandais pourquoi il tenait à venir et je n'ai pas trop réfléchi. Cinq minutes plus tard, il repartait avec Sora sur les talons. Je ne les ai plus jamais revus, ni l'un ni l'autre. » termina Ventus. « C'est sans doute mieux comme ça. »

- « Sans doute, oui. »

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

- « Et… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

- « Moi ? Je vais retourner voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour Naminé, je lui dois bien ça. »

- « Attends qu'elle n'ait aucune bouteille à portée de main alors, elle vise très bien avec. » fit Ventus en désignant de discrètes cicatrices sur ses avants-bras. « Je vais rentrer maintenant. » ajouta-t-il.

Il finit son verre d'une traite et se leva, prêt à s'en aller.

- « Attends une seconde s'il te plait. »

Ventus se tourna vers l'adulte sans se rasseoir, attendant ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- « Ton compagnon – Terra c'est ça ? – Tu comptes lui en parler un jour ? »

- « De ? »

- « Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Alors ? »

- « Alors quoi ? 'Tiens au fait Terra, je ne te l'ai pas dis avant mais je vois des fantômes depuis l'âge de cinq ans environ ! Sinon qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?' Tu crois vraiment que c'est le genre de chose qu'on case comme ça dans une conversation ?

- « Je n'ai jamais dis que ce serait facile, juste que tu ferais mieux d'aborder le sujet en douceur. Tu sais, Naminé pensait que je la trompais parce qu'elle m'entendait parler tout seul dans notre chambre et qu'elle était persuadée que je discutais au téléphone avec une femme. Je ne dis pas qu'il se passera forcément la même chose entre vous deux, mais réfléchis-y. Sérieusement. »

- « C'est mon père absent depuis presque toujours qui me dit ça ? »

- « Oui, et le même que celui qui espère que nous nous reverrons. Au revoir, Ven. »

Roxas sortit un billet de sa poche pour régler leurs consommations et sortit le premier sans rien ajouter. Quand Ventus sortit à son tour, l'adulte avait déjà disparu dans la foule. Il soupira et traversa rapidement la rue. Ils venaient à peine de se séparer et voilà qu'il repensait déjà à leur conversation, en particulier au conseil donnée par son père et à sa volonté de le revoir. Parler de ce qu'il voyait à Terra ? Il y avait déjà songé mais avait toujours écarté cette idée aussi vite qu'elle s'était insinué dans son esprit. Revoir Roxas en meilleurs termes ? A voir, mais pas avant que l'eau ait coulé sous les ponts et seulement s'il s'en sentait capable. Mine de rien il était déjà arrivé devant sa porte mais hésitait à entrer avant d'avoir remis de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il ferma les yeux, expira un grand coup et fit tourner sa clé dans la serrure.

A peine eut-il refermé la porte derrière lui que Terra était à ses côtés, l'air inquiet. Il prit le plus petit dans ses bras et demanda :

- « Ca va aller ? »

- « Oui… Je crois. »

Il rendit finalement son étreinte à son petit ami et ne le lâcha plus. Lui parler de son secret ? Un jour peut-être, mais certainement pas aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il avait appris cet après-midi lui donnerait déjà assez à réfléchir pour un petit moment encore, mais il ne doutait pas que ce moment arriverait sans doute un jour ou l'autre.

oooOOOFinOOOooo

Fini ! Et pour de bon cette fois, ou du moins je ne pense pas encore écrire autre chose sur cette histoire. En espérant que cette fois-ci votre curiosité sera pleinement satisfaite, à la prochaine fois !

Midori.


	6. Midnight

Titre : Midnight

Pairing : Vaniku

Disclaimer : Not mine !

Résumé : Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de suivre ce couple d'imbéciles heureux plutôt que d'aller chasser en ville.

A/N : J'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que je l'aime bien ce texte (=

Bonne lecture !

oooOOOooo

J'ai faim. Affreusement faim. Cette pensée ne cesse de me poursuivre depuis que la nuit est tombée. Pourtant, impossible de me mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Nous sommes samedi soir, et malgré l'heure tardive, les rues grouillent encore de monde, et personne ne se déplace seul. Ils ont fini par comprendre, ces petits malins.

- « Tu as entendu les rumeurs Seifer ? Il paraît qu'il y en a un qui traîne en ville. »

- « Tu as peur Olette ? Ne t'en fais pas, il ne peut rien t'arriver tant que tu restes avec moi. »

Ca me donnerait presque envie d'éclater de rire. En sécurité, hein ? Alors que je pourrai tordre son si joli petit cou à Olette pendant que Seifer se viderait de son sang à mes pieds. Perspective intéressante, mais je n'ai pas la patience de les filer jusqu'à un endroit tranquille qui risque de ne jamais arriver.

Résigné, je repars à travers les ruelles mal éclairées de la ville. Avec un peu de chance, je finirai bien par tomber sur quelqu'un. De préférence pas sur un autre vampire.

Oui, vampire, mais pas une putain de tapette qui brille dès que le soleil se montre et qui épouse une idiote sans personnalité, donc inutile de vous affoler mesdemoiselles. Quel doux souvenir tout de même, ce merveilleux jour où on est allés débusquer Stephenie Meyer chez elle avant de la pendre avec ses propres entrailles. Inoubliable je vous dis. Je pense qu'elle s'y attendait un peu, sans doute depuis le jour où l'on avait officialisé notre existence : Merci Docteur Vexen, à vous et à votre curiosité hautement malsaine.

Il était maintenant encore plus difficile de trouver de quoi se nourrir discrètement, si bien que certains ne prenaient même plus la peine de le faire. Dont probablement le crétin cité par la petite brune. Et non ce n'était pas moi, il manquerait plus que ça.

Je continue à m'enfoncer dans des ruelles de plus en plus mal éclairées – voir pas du tout – et finis par m'arrêter non loin d'une boîte de nuit mal famée. On va jouer la carte de la facilité ce soir, je n'ai plus la patience de chercher. Y'aura bien un soûlard pour s'aventurer seul dans un endroit désert et plongé dans la pénombre.

- « Hé petit, ça te dirait de venir prendre du bon temps ? »

Je relève la tête. Si c'est à moi qu'on s'est adressé, la personne concernée n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Petit ? Et puis quoi encore ? Raté. J'aperçois trois personnes à une dizaine de mètres de moi, dont deux bien plus grandes que la troisième.

- « Allez, je te promets que tu vas bien t'amuser. Pas vrai, Xiggy ? »

C'est l'un des plus âgés qui a parlé. Sa chemise – d'une propreté douteuse – est largement ouverte et pend au-dessus d'un jean tâché aux genoux. De longues dreadlocks noires tombent dans son dos et il a la tête de quelqu'un qui ne compte plus les verres depuis longtemps. « Xiggy » a sensiblement la même apparence, excepté qu'il parait moins jeune que l'autre, et qu'un cache-œil lui couvre l'œil droit. Ils fixent avec avidité un adolescent qui doit encore être au lycée. Je n'en vois pas grand chose puisqu'il me tourne le dos, hormis les cheveux argentés qui lui tombent sur les épaules.

- « Non merci. »

L'argenté fit pour partir, mais le gars aux dreads lui attrapa fermement le poignet.

- « Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir laissé le choix. »

Tout se passe alors très vite. L'adolescent envoya un magnifique coup de poing à son interlocuteur, avant de s'enfuir avec « Xiggy » sur les talons. Ils seraient bientôt à ma hauteur. Plus que cinq mètres, trois, deux, un…

D'un geste vif, je tire l'argenté jusqu'à moi et fais un croche-pied à l'adulte qui s'écroule dans les ordures.

- « Putain de… ! »

Il se redresse rapidement et nous toise de toute sa hauteur tandis que l'autre rapplique.

- « Tiens, tiens, on appelle son mec à la rescousse ? T'es drôlement mignon toi aussi tu sais. »

C'est le borgne qui a parlé, et là, il me caresse possessivement la joue. J'avais 19 ans en 816, j'en ai toujours paru 16 ou 17. Ma petite taille et mes trait fins y étaient sans doute pour beaucoup. Je peux vous assurer qu'être en permanence pris pour un gamin est très chiant à la longue.

- « C'est pas mon mec. » grogna-t-on derrière moi.

Rah l'ingrat, il me brise le cœur. Et l'autre qui descend sa main le long de ma nuque et qui m'attire vers lui. Bon, ça suffit maintenant.

Un craquement sinistre retentit, suivit deux secondes plus tard par un hurlement. « Xiggy » a retiré sa main et tient le poignet que je viens de lui réduire en miettes comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- « Xiggy ! Eh Xigbar, ça va ?! Putain, enfoiré ! »

Le poing du brun percute le mur à l'endroit précis où se trouvait ma tête une demi-seconde plus tôt. On entend parfaitement la moindre de ses phalanges craquer. J'adore ça. Il crie lui aussi et se recule au niveau de Xigbar, pendant que je leur sourie narquoisement. Le borgne semble comprendre le message.

- « Viens Xaldin, on se tire. »

Mais Xaldin ne fait pas mine de s'en aller.

- « Il est hors de question que je laisse un gamin me ridiculiser ! »

Il réarme son bras, près à frapper. Sauf que je lui brise la colonne vertébrale avant. Xaldin se fige un instant puis s'écroule, mort. Tous fixent son corps sans vie, bouches bées. Xigbar finit par prendre ses jambes à son coup sans demander son reste. Il n'y a donc plus que moi et l'argenté. Tiens, il va comment celui-là au fait ?

Je me retourne. Il est toujours là et me dévisage intensément. Je m'attendais à ce que lui aussi parte en courant comme une petite fille, mais il reste ici à me regarder dans les yeux. Intéressant.

- « La politesse veut en général qu'on remercie la personne qui vient de vous sortir de la merde. Enfin je dis ça, je l'ai jamais rencontrée en personne. »

- « Merci. »

Ce simple mot semble lui avoir brûlé la gorge. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

- « De rien. Ce n'est pas bien prudent de se balader dans ce genre d'endroit à des heures pareilles. » le narguai-je.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » rétorque-t-il en me fusillant de ses beaux yeux verts. Je m'amuse comme un petit fou.

- « Moi ? Rien, mais tu pourrais… je ne sais pas, faire de mauvaises rencontres ? » ironisai-je.

Comme moi par exemple. Hein ? C'est quoi ces regards indignés ? Bien sûr que je vais le bouffer, à quoi est-ce que vous vous attendiez ? J'ai faim moi, et ce n'est pas tous les soirs qu'on tombe sur un ado sexy en pleine ruelle.

- « De mauvaises rencontres hein ? Comme un vampire mal peigné par exemple ? »

Je dois avouer qu'il m'impressionne sur ce coup là. Certes, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres explications à ce qu'une personne de mon gabarit foute à terre deux gorilles en en tuant un au passage, mais la plupart des gens n'apprennent la vérité qu'au moment de mourir. Chapeau bas.

- « Bien joué. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

- « Et à quoi ça m'avancerai de te le dire ? »

- « A vivre plus longtemps ? » proposai-je avec ironie.

L'argenté me sourit. Bizarre. Je m'attendais, à ce qu'il pleure, qu'il hurle, ou bien ce genre de réactions auxquelles j'avais souvent été confronté, mais rien du tout. Il attise ma curiosité à présent.

- « Je bosse dans un bar miteux pour que le fils de pute que je suis puisse survivre. Satisfait ? »

- « Mmh, en partie. Et tu t'appelles ? »

- « Riku. »

Bien. Riku donc, fils de prostitué bossant la nuit et lycéen de son état. Un gosse tout à fait commun en somme.

- « Et toi ? »

- « Quoi moi ? »

- « Puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaître le nom de mon futur assassin ? »

- « Vanitas. » répondis-je après un instant. « Fils d'une quelconque paysanne du IXème siècle et vampire de profession. Satisfait ? »

- « Et comment c'est arrivé ? »

- « Bêtement. »

Et pas qu'un peu. Franchement, quelle connerie d'accepter un rendez-vous donné par un parfait inconnu, et ce la nuit qui plus est. J'étais con, con et sous le charme du noble Sephiroth de je sais plus quoi. La suite on la connaît.

- « Ah. »

Une autre raison qui fait que je préfère les hommes : y'a pas à supporter la curiosité maladive d'une potentielle petite amie. Bref, passons.

- « Bon, ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir de te sauter dessus. »

Son sourire s'élargit encore. Il ramène quelques mèches de cheveux derrières son oreille, dégageant ainsi sa peau plus que pâle, sans pour autant paraître maladive.

- « Mais je t'en prie. »

J'hausse un sourcil.

- « Aucun regret ? »

- « Aucun. C'est pas comme si j'avais des amis ou quelqu'un qui m'attend chez moi de toute façon. »

- « Je vois. »

Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à ajouter. Lentement, je m'approche de lui et passe une main derrière sa nuque. Je pose mes lèvres sur sa gorge et sens la vie qui y coule, plus attirante que jamais. Je la prend sans attendre, d'un geste rendu vif et précis par des siècles de pratique. C'est chaud, enivrant, entêtant… Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais plus ressenti une chose pareille. Riku chancèle, puis s'affaisse totalement contre le mur, sans connaissance. J'ai du lui prendre environ la moitié de son sang, et pourtant je m'arrête.

Je le lâche complètement et il s'écroule au sol dans une position probablement très inconfortable, ce qui est actuellement le cadet de mes soucis.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_ Ca, c'est ma conscience qui me hurle de me dépêcher de l'achever parce que je sais parfaitement ce qu'il se passera si je laisse une heure s'écouler sans intervenir. Pourtant, je ne fais rien et continue à le fixer, ignorant royalement mon Jiminy Criquet personnel qui me répète inlassablement que c'est moi qui en aurai la charge si je le laissai se transformer.

« Quand tu fais une connerie, t'assumes. T'as transformé un humain ? Tu lui apprends au moins les bases pour se démerder. »

Même le pire des enfoirés prend cinq minutes pour le faire. Pas par charité ou un truc du genre, non, tout simplement parce qu'un nouveau vampire lâché dans la nature sans explications peut raser une région entière par ennui, rage, frustration, rayez la mention inutile. Un tel gâchis de nourriture, rien que d'y penser me donne des frissons. J'ai passé trois jours avec Sephiroth avant qu'il ne se volatilise en « oubliant » de me préciser pourquoi il ne m'avait pas tué. Bah, je ne le saurai sans doute jamais.

Ce bref instant de nostalgie ne résolvant en rien mon problème actuel, je décidai de revenir à ce qu'on appelle plus communément l'instant présent. Mouais, mauvaise idée.

Soupirant, je glissai aux côtés de l'argenté. Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêchait au fond ? Il y en avait eu des centaines avant lui, comme il y en aurait des centaines après cette nuit. Alors pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ressemble un peu à Sephiroth ? Non, trop malsain. Parce que je l'aime bien ? Non, je ne le connais pas assez pour ça. _Parce que tu en as marre d'être seul ?_

Je hais ma conscience. En particulier quand elle a probablement raison. Marre d'être seul ? Ouais, peut-être. Il faut dire qu'être immortel et boire le sang d'autrui pour survivre n'aide en rien à se faire des amis. Je me sens seul, soit. Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas le blondinet d'hier soir ou encore le mec aux yeux bleus d'il y a deux jours ?

_C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Maintenant, tu arrêtes tes réflexions dignes d'une shôjo-girl et tu prends une décision. De préférence la bonne !_

Ce que c'est bon de se sentir soutenu, surtout par son subconscient. Allez Vanitas réfléchis, est-ce que tu en as vraiment envie ? Je jette un coup d'œil furtif à mon voisin. Il sue à grosses gouttes, signe qu'il est encore en vie. C'est toujours ça de pris.

Les minutes défilent sans que je ne parvienne à prendre une décision.

_Mais laisses-le crever et continues ta petite vie tranquille merde ! _Ok Jiminy, et après ? Vivre chaque jour comme le précédent et s'ennuyer comme un rat crevé jusqu'à ce que l'humanité s'autodétruise ?

…Ouais. J'étais pas aussi pessimiste avant. Rester avec Riku me ferait peut-être du bien après tout. De toute façon, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions : soit il me suit bien gentiment, soit il essaye de me tuer avant de me suivre bien gentiment suite à la branlée mémorable que je lui aurai mis. Y'a pas mort d'homme non plus. Oui, j'ai un humour pourri et je m'assume. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le réveil de la Belle au Bois Dormant alors.

_Tu fais une connerie monstrueuse._

Roh ta gueule, je fais ce que je veux.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Riku commence à s'agiter. Il remue encore quelques instants avant d'ouvrir les yeux, l'air encore plus paumé quand nos regards se croisent. Il passe une main là où je l'ai mordu et tombe sur deux petites marques bien nettes. Il la retire et fixe le sang qui lui recouvre le bout des doigts.

- « Bien dormi ? »

- « Pas trop mal oui, même si le confort laisse un peu à désirer. »

- « La meilleure ruelle de la ville je te dis. Alors, comment tu te sens ? »

- « Bizarre. C'est toujours comme ça ? »

- « Mmh, aucune idée. Je ne m'en souviens pas et je n'ai jamais demandé à personne. »

Il se relève et s'étire paresseusement, avant de défoncer le mur aussi facilement que s'il était en beurre. Il plie et déplie les doigts, attendant une douleur qui ne viendra jamais.

- « Je pense que je pourrai m'y habituer. »

- « Tant mieux, parce que c'est irréversible. Bon, tu viens ? »

Je commence à marcher et m'arrête au bout de trois mètres en remarquant qu'il ne me suis pas.

- « Un problème ? » demandai-je.

- « Pourquoi ? » répondit-il simplement.

Aie. Je lui répond quoi là ?

_Ben la vérité ducon._

Pas bête. Je devrais écouter ma conscience plus souvent.

- « J'en sais foutrement rien. » dis-je en haussant les épaules. « C'est si important que ça ? »

- « Non. »

Il m'emboîte tranquillement le pas et nous sortons de la ruelle au milieu des fêtards complètement ivres.

- « Je crois que j'ai faim… »

Je ris un bref instant à cette remarque.

- « J'ai deux ou trois petites choses à t 'apprendre on dirait. Allez, au boulot ! »

Qui sait, ceci marque peut-être le début d'un fantastique roman à l'eau de rose pour adolescentes aux penchants douteux

oooOOOFinOOOooo

Voilou ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu, passez une bonne journée ^_^


	7. Noël, c'est cool

Titre : Noël, c'est cool

Pairing : Vaniku

Disclaimer : Dans le monde parallèle où je vis, Kingdom Hearts appartient aux fangirls, et non pas à Square Enix.

Raiting : T

Résumé : Noël, c'est cool, à condition que votre chieur de meilleur ami vous fiche la paix pour la journée.

Bonne lecture :D

oooOOOooo

Noël, c'est cool

- « Riku, lève-toi ! »

Je ne sais pas quel est l'imbécile qui a eu la bonne idée de gueuler ainsi mais une chose est sûre : cette personne n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Nous sommes en vacances, il n'y a donc strictement aucune raison à ce que quelqu'un vienne me réveiller à 10 heures du matin. C'est bien trop tôt putain ! Impossible de me rendormir à présent, autant aller étrangler sans attendre le crétin qui me lance un regard narquois depuis la porte de ma chambre.

- « Merde Van, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est ? »

- « L'heure de te lever et de venir nous aider à décorer le sapin. »

Parce que c'était aujourd'hui ? Sérieux, on est quatre à être restés à l'internat pour les vacances de noël, Maître Eraqus avait vraiment besoin de décorer la grande salle ? .

- « Et dépêche-toi, on attend plus que toi ! »

Apparemment oui. C'est sans aucune motivation que je m'extirpai des couvertures bien chaudes et cherchai du regard quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos. Un pull et un bête jean feraient parfaitement l'affaire. Ce n'est qu'une fois en boxer que je remarquai un détail pourtant plutôt frappant.

- « Ca va, je ne te dérange pas trop ? »

- « Pas du tout, continue je t'en prie. »

Trop aimable, vraiment. Question bizarrerie, je dois dire qu'on fait très fort dès le réveil. Mon chieur de meilleur ami qui se rince l'œil à mes dépends, c'est tout de même assez insolite.

- « Et elle en penserait quoi ta blonde si elle te voyait ? » demandai-je en cherchant une paire de chaussettes.

- « Ventus ? Ben rien du tout, on est plus ensemble. »

J'ai dû manquer un épisode là.

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Ben on est plus ensemble quoi, je l'ai largué juste avant qu'il ne retourne dans son monde. »

- « Bonjour le cadeau de noël… Et sinon, il y a une raison particulière à cela ? »

- « Non, il me saoulait c'est tout. Son frangin ne m'aime pas en plus. »

Tu m'étonnes. Un type joueur et manipulateur comme Vanitas, bien sûr que Terra ne l'aime pas.

- « Et comment il l'a pris ? » continuai-je.

- « Bien. Il savait que ce n'était pas très sérieux de toute façon. Bon, tu viens ? »

Je le suis sans ajouter un mot. Bizarrement, cette nouvelle me met de très bonne humeur sans aucune raison apparente. Etre tiré du lit si tôt devait avoir des effets néfastes sur ma santé mentale. Nous arrivons rapidement à la cuisine, où Sora a déjà pris le pot de nutella en otage et n'a pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher. Il le faudra bien pourtant, j'ai faim moi !

- « Ah ben quand même ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour dormir aussi tard, Riku ! »

- « C'est juste toi qui te lèves trop tôt. » rétorquai-je.

Tout le monde ne peut pas être une indomptable pile électrique. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore Sora comme si c'était mon petit frère, mais son optimisme et sa bonne humeur continuelle me laissent souvent perplexe. C'est dommage qu'il étudie avec Maître Eraqus, j'aurai bien aimé être avec lui. Parce que Vanitas plus le vieux Xehanort six jours sur sept, ça tape légèrement sur le système à la longue. Allez, plus qu'une année à tenir et je passe mon symbole de Maîtrise ! O joie.

- « Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Je grimace. Mon Dieu, mais comment peut-on avoir une voix aussi aiguë et désagréable ? En s'appelant Kairi bien sûr. La rousse part directement s'asseoir aux côtés de Sora mais est totalement ignorée, Vanitas étant en grande conversation avec son petit frère. Eh oui, ils sont jumeaux. Paraît que ça se voit au niveau de l'apparence, mais c'est une toute autre histoire côté caractères. Hum, bref. Je me sers une tasse de café bien noir et demande :

- « Au fait, il est où le vieux ? »

Parce que oui, nous ne sommes pas laissés à nous mêmes pendant deux semaines, pauvres petits adolescents en manque d'affection que nous sommes. C'est Xehanort qui est sensé nous avoir à l'œil, mais on ne le voit pas souvent. Je le soupçonne fortement d'aller draguer les sirènes à Atlantica, mais je ne pourrai malheureusement jamais rien prouver. Vanitas hausse les épaules.

- « Aucune idée. On s'en fiche, non ? »

- « Certes. »

Kairi sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais elle fut couper dans son élan par un couloir obscur. Alors que nous attendons que Maître Xehanort montre le bout de son nez, une enveloppe sort sans un bruit du passage, qui se referme aussitôt. Sora s'en empare, l'ouvre et nous lit la courte missive :

- « Je serai absent toute la journée. Faîtes ce que bon vous semble, mais je ne veux pas entendre parler de vous. Compris ? »

Ca a le mérite d'être clair. Bon ben je vais me recoucher moi. J'ai à peine atteint la porte que Vanitas se plante devant moi, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- « Où vas-tu Riku ? Le sapin ne va pas se décorer tout seul à ce que je sache. »

Je vais le tuer, lentement, morceau par morceau…

oooOOOooo

- « Riku, arrête de faire la tête et sors les guirlandes du carton s'il te plait ! » s'exclama Sora.

Je pousse un long soupir. Une fois mon ami parti, impossible de l'arrêter : son côté gamin reprend le contrôle. Je remarque également vaguement Kairi qui essaye d'attirer son attention en prenant des poses assez suggestives, puis pousser un long soupir de frustration quand elle constate que ses efforts ne servent à rien. Il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un se décide à lui dire que Sora sort avec Lea depuis plus de six mois un de ces jours.

- « Alors, tu t'amuses bien ? »

- « Oh toi la ferme. »

- « Ce que tu peux être méchant ! Viens donc plutôt m'aider à installer les boules rouges. »

- « Et si je refuse ? »

- « Ce pauvre Sora sera tellement malheureux ! Tu ne voudrai pas lui faire une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ca reste à voir. Si je sors discrètement, peut-être que…

- « Tu viens me le tenir cet échafaud oui ou merde ?! »

Connard. Et fier de son coup en plus ! Je me retrouve donc à lui faire passer les décorations une à une, tout en l'empêchant de perdre l'équilibre sur ce vieux machin bancal. Quelqu'un se rendrait-il compte que c'était intentionnel si je venais à lâcher Vanitas ? Je réfléchis sérieusement à cette question quand un bruit sourd retentit. J'ai juste le temps de voir un truc me tomber sur la figure avant de me retrouver étalé sur le dos avec le-dit truc allongé de tout son long sur moi. Je tente de me redresser mais Vanitas – le « truc » - ne semble pas décidé à bouger. Au contraire, il se pose de manière à être plus l'aise, avant de me sourire narquoisement.

- « Putain bouge Van'. »

- « Pas envie. »

Je m'apprête à le repousser sans ménagement quand il plante son regard doré dans le mien. Black out total. Je ne sais plus où je suis, ni ce que je suis sensé y faire, ma réalité se résume en ce moment même à cette couleur si particulière.

- « Euuuh… On vous dérange peut-être ? »

La voix timide de Sora me ramène immédiatement sur Terre. D'un geste vif, je me redresse sur mes pieds, virant au passage le « squatteur ». Quant à Vanitas, il se redresse comme si de rien n'était.

- « Ca va Riku ? » me demande Kairi. « T'es tout rouge. »

- « Tout va bien. »

Rah, mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à prendre un ton cool et décontracté ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a à nous regarder successivement en souriant bizarrement, hein ?

- « Mmh, tant mieux. Bon ben… je crois qu'on a fini. » ajoute-t-elle en voyant que personne ne prend la parole.

Elle a raison. L'immense sapin croule maintenant sous les décorations, si bien qu'on a du mal à encore distinguer la couleur verte. Je profite du fait que les autres contemplent leur œuvre pour m'éclipser discrètement. Je sillonne les couloirs à la recherche d'un coin tranquille, que je finis par trouver en la personne du toit. L'air frais me fouette le visage, alors que je m'adosse contre un mur.

Quelle matinée… Entre le réveil forcé, la déco et le comportement de Vanitas, j'avais déjà presque la migraine. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à agir bizarrement. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait d'être complètement infichu de penser à cause d'un simple regard ? Pas que Vanitas soit désagréable à regarder mais…et voilà que je recommence. Mon subconscient ne peut donc pas me laisser en paix ?

- « j'étais sûr que je te trouverais là. »

Il ne manquait plus que lui tiens.

- « Et pourquoi ça ? »

Il se laisser tomber à ma gauche, croise les bras derrière sa tête et s'allonge pour regarder le ciel.

- « Tu viens toujours ici quand quelque chose te tracasse. Alors ? »

- « Alors quoi ? » rétorquai-je.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Bonne question. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr de moi même le savoir.

- « Rien du tout. »

Le silence retombe, et chacun retourne à sa contemplation. Cinq minutes environ passent avant que Vanitas ne décide qu'il en a assez de rester ici à ne rien faire. Il se relève souplement, se tourne vers moi et me tend la main.

- « Tu viens ? »

- « Pour aller où ? » demandai-je en me relevant à mon tour.

- « Tu verras bien. » se contente-t-il de répondre.

Pour le coup, je trouve ça suspect. D'habitude, j'aurai été assailli de questions à la seconde même où j'aurais refusé de parler mais là, rien du tout.

- « Je finirai bien par le savoir de toute façon. » ajoute-t-il face à mon air suspicieux. « Allez, dépêches-toi ! »

Sur ce, il ouvre un couloir obscur. Maître Eraqus le tuerait s'il l'apprenait, lui qui nous demande de n'utiliser que les Entre-chemins.

- « Maintenant arrêtes de faire ta mijaurée et viens, c'est une surprise ! »

Je frissonne. Nous nous souvenons tous de la dernière fois où Vanitas a fait une surprise à quelqu'un, en particulier ce pauvre Lea. Le roux n'avait plus osé lui parlé un mois durant. Enfin, Vanitas ne me ferait jamais volontairement du mal…n'est-ce pas ? C'est en me raccrochant à cette maigre conviction que je lui emboîte le pas.

Nous progressons rapidement, l'endroit n'étant pas des plus agréables. Une courte minute plus tard, nous ressortons du couloir qui se referme discrètement derrière nous. J'ai à peine le temps de faire un tour d'horizon qu'une vive lumière blanche m'agresse les rétines. Le temps que je m'y habitue, je réalise que de la neige recouvre tout ce qui nous entoure. Ca et les chants qui s 'élèvent allègrement depuis le village au pied de la colline où nous nous trouvons, aucun doute possible.

- « Chrismas Town ? T'avais rien de moins cliché ou je sais pas moi, un endroit un peu plus chaud ? »

Avec le froid qui règne en hiver sur la Contrée du Départ, il aurait au moins pu avoir la délicatesse de m'embarquer à Agrabah ou, encore mieux, sur les Iles du Destin. Mais Vanitas reste Vanitas, c'est à dire un sale chieur qui a sans doute quelque chose derrière la tête en ce moment même.

- « Voyons Riku, c'est bientôt Noël ! Quelle meilleure période pour venir en ville que celle-ci ? »

Je m'apprête à lui lancer une réplique cinglante lorsqu'il me saisir fermement la main et m'entraîne à sa suite sans se préoccuper de si j'arrive à garder l'équilibre ou non. C'est que ça glisse, cette saleté de poudreuse ! C'est seulement après avoir dévalé la colline et manqué de me casser une jambe huit fois que je remarque que Vanitas ne me lâche toujours pas la main, alors que nous sommes presque arrivés au village. Autre fait étrange, cela ne me dérange absolument pas, j'aurais même tendance à trouver le contact plutôt agréable. Est-ce que je viens vraiment de penser ça à l'instant ?

- « Euh, Van ? »

- « Mmh ? »

- « Tu me lâches maintenant ? C'est qu'on arrive en ville, et… »

Il lâche brutalement ma main et détourne le regard l'air… gêné ? Vanitas ? Gêné ? On nage en plein délire là. Je choisis de faire comme si de rien n'était et engage la conversation, qui ne tarde pas à virer en fou rire de mon côté. Tout paraît ridicule sous les commentaires de Vanitas, des habitations en elles-mêmes jusqu'aux lutins qui s'activent comme des fourmis autours du traîneau du Père Noël. Oui, le Père Noël. J'ai bien été obligé d'admettre son existence lorsqu'un Sora complètement surexcité m'avait emmené ici pour la première fois et présenté au vieux bonhomme vêtu de rouge et blanc. Il lui arrive encore de se moquer « gentiment » de moi en me rappelant la tête que j'avais fait ce jour là. Sale môme.

- « Tiens, je ne suis pas sûr que nos cadeaux arrivent en un seul morceau cet année. »

- « Pourquoi ? » demandai-je curieusement.

Pour toute réponse, Vanitas me désigne une personne bien plus grande que les lutins s'affairant au milieu de ces derniers. Ah en effet, si Jack s'y met… Le squelette avait beau être doté de toute la meilleure bonne volonté de ce monde, il est plus habile à effrayer les enfants qu'à s'occuper de leurs cadeaux. Le Père Noël a plutôt intérêt à le surveiller de près. De très près.

Nous continuâmes à nous balader sans but précis durant encore environ une heure, jusqu'à avoir exploré les moindres recoins des environs, qui ne sont certes pas très étendus.

- « Tu veux rentrer ? » me demande soudain Vanitas en regardant le bout de mes doigts bien plus rouges qu'ils ne devraient l'être.

J'hochai vigoureusement la tête en remuant mes orteils gelés. Encore quelques minutes ici et je ne les sentirais même plus. Nous sortons rapidement du village, moi loin devant mon ami. Fichue discretion qui nous oblige à nous éloigner pour que personne ne nous voit ouvrir un passage.

J'en suis encore à ruminer mes pensées noires quand je sens quelque chose d'humide mais surtout de glacé percuter ma nuque. Je pousse un juron que la bienséance m'empêche de divulguer et retire rapidement la neige restée coincée dans le col de mon pull. Je me retourne, furieux, et regrette que mon regard ne puisse pas tuer. Si c'était le cas, Vanitas serait déjà en train de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. Non mais c'est que cet imbécile est fier de lui en plus !

Deux solutions : l'ignorer ou agir comme un gamin. Une demi-seconde plus tard, une magnifique boule de neige lui atterrit en pleine figure et lui ôte ce petit sourire si agaçant. Il a à peine le temps de retirer la neige de ses yeux que je repars à l'assaut, le mitraillant inlassablement et sans aucune pitié. Vanitas ne tarde pas à répliquer, et les noms d'oiseaux fusent au milieu des projectiles et des rires. Je profite d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour me glisser derrière lui et le pousse impitoyablement, l'imaginant déjà avec délice face contre terre. Ce plan était presque parfait.

A la dernière seconde, Vanitas agrippe la manche de mon pull et m'entraîne dans sa chute. J'atterris lourdement sur le dos, la neige gelée s'infiltrant dans les moindres recoins qu'elle puisse trouver. Le choc et le froid me coupent littéralement le souffle. J'inspire un grand coup, m'étranglant à moitié à cause du crétin qui se trouve une fois de plus affalé sur mon torse.

- « Bouge, s'il te plait. »

Vanitas me lance un regard provocateur, croise les bras pour y caler son menton et s'affale un peu plus encore. Il n'a pas l'air spécialement décidé à bouger.

- « Putain lève-toi Van, je suis gelé ! »

- « Mmh, pas tout de suite, je commence à peine à me réchauffer. »

Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Je m'apprête à me redresser quand il plante un regard mortellement sérieux dans le mien. C'est tellement rare que ça me cloue sur place. Nous restons ainsi sans rien dire un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il me lance :

- « Tu veux que je te dise Riku, je suis sûr de savoir ce qui te tracasse. »

- « Tiens donc. »

Il ignore ma remarque remplie d'ironie et poursuit :

- « Et je peux même te le prouver. »

Mais fais donc, j'ai hâte de voir ça. J'ai à peine formulé cette pensée que Vanitas pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Oh mon Dieu, il est en train de… de m'embrasser ?! Et pas un petit bisou innocent comme ceux que Lea fait à Sora, non, c'est fiévreux, impatient, et tellement enivrant. Je répond sans même réfléchir. Je suis bientôt à court d'oxygène et le repousse doucement par les épaules. Son regard est redevenu insolent, mais avec cette fois-ci une imperceptible pointe de douceur.

- « Tu veux que je te dise Riku ? T'es amoureux de moi. »

Quoi ?

- « Si si, inutile de le nier. »

De quoi ?!

- « Et arrêtes de faire cette tête, on dirait un poisson rouge. »

Je referme automatiquement la bouche.

- « C'est mieux comme ça, mais je risque de mal le prendre tu sais. »

- « Mal prendre quoi ? »

- « Que tu le nies. »

Cette conversation me paraît complètement surréaliste. Vanitas prendrait mal le fait que je nie l'aimer alors que je ne l'aime pas ? Enfin, je crois…

- « Même si je t'aimais ducon, toi non, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

- « Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne t'aimais pas. »

Je vais me réveiller. J'ai mangé trop de chocolats et de bonbons hier soir avec Sora, il va bien rigoler quand je lui raconterai ce rêve stupide, ha ha.

- « Alors ? »

- « Alors quoi ? » grognai-je.

- « Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Est-ce que je… quoi ?!

- « Je t'ai déjà dis de fermer la bouche. Alors, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

- « Même si je te répondais oui, qu'est-ce qui se passera après ? On restera ensemble trois semaines puis tu me diras gentiment que t'en a assez ? Merci bien. »

- « Je t'aime, Riku. »

Il vient vraiment de dire ce qu'il vient de dire ? Je crois bien que oui… Le pire dans tout ça, c'est mon fichu cœur qui bat la chamade depuis qu'il vient de parler, sans compter de mes joues probablement rouges pivoine.

- « Alors, tu me laisses une chance ? »

Si je veux lui laisser une chance ? Oui, j'en crève d'envie, mais c'est de Vanitas qu'on parle là, le même Vanitas que celui qui s'ennuie de faire la même chose plus de dix minutes, alors rester avec la même personne pour un temps prolongé, autant ne pas en parler. J'en suis encore à mes réflexions lorsqu'il se penche sur mon visage et commence à m'embrasser furtivement. Mes arguments rationnels s'envolent à chaque baiser qu'il me donne.

- « Un mois. Donnes-moi un mois. »

- « …D'accord. »

Après tout, qui vivra verra, comme dirait l'autre.

Ca fait trois ans que ce noël est passé maintenant, je supporte toujours mon imbécile de petit ami toute la journée, et je l'aime aussi, accessoirement. Paraît que lui aussi, ça tombe bien, non ?

oooOOOFinOOOooo

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine !


	8. Flower

Titre : Flower (J'avais pas vraiment d'idée de titre...)

Pairing : Ventus x Aqua ( sur défi express relevé malgré quelques pannes sèches sur la fin \o/)

Statut : Complet

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi TT

Rating : K (C'est tout petit, tout mignon… Mon Dieu, faut que j'aille écrire de l'angst, et vite o_o)

Résumé : L'ennui peut parfois mener à faire des découvertes plus qu'intéressantes.

A/N : C'est un couple auquel je ne pense jamais et avec lequel j'ai même un peu de mal, aussi ce n'est pas de la « grande romance » que je vous sers mais quelque chose de bien quand même j'espère :D Egalement première fois que j'écris sur de l'hétéro, c'est donc sur un terrain complètement inconnu que je m'aventure aujourd'hui \o/

Sur ce, enjoy !

oooOOOooo

Dans l'immense château de la Contrée du Départ, une âme en peine errait dans les couloirs éclairés par le soleil de midi. Cette âme, qui n'était pas si en peine que cela si l'on y prêtait attention, se révéla en réalité être le jeune Ventus, qui continuait inlassablement cette « promenade » improvisée. Certains se demandent sans doute la raison de cette agitation. Elle est en réalité bien anodine : Ventus s'ennuyait.

Maître Eraqus était parti avec Terra le matin même, pour s'entraîner au maniement de la Keyblade dans un autre monde, lui avait gentiment expliqué Aqua. Ventus ne savait pas exactement comment la guerrière comptait occuper son après-midi mais il ne souhaitait pas la déranger, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Le blond s'arrêta soudain quand il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à un cul-de-sac. L'adolescent soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua soudain une trappe dissimulée dans le plafond. Intrigué, il avisa une petite table en bois sur sa droite qui lui permettrait d'attraper le cordon pendant au-dessus de sa tête. Il se retrouva quelques instants plus tard en équilibre sur ladite table, à tirer de toutes ses forces. La trappe céda enfin, libérant un impressionnant nuage de poussière qui fit violemment éternuer Ventus. Lorsqu'il put de nouveau y voir clair, il se hissa à l'intérieur et inspecta cet endroit inconnu.

Il se trouvait dans une vaste pièce remplie d'objets différents et cassés pour certains, tous entassés ensemble avec plus ou moins de logique. Le grenier était faiblement éclairé par deux velux laissant filtrer quelques rayons de soleil à travers leurs carreaux sales. Bien que l'endroit soit peu accueillant, Ventus en était déjà sous le charme. Il se mit aussitôt à fouiller parmi les vieilleries, sans voir le temps passer.

Alors qu'il inspectait une étagère bancale, celle-ci vacilla dangereusement, répandant quelques livres à la couverture vierge sur le plancher. Le blond en ramassa un au hasard et s'assit par terre pour pouvoir le feuilleter plus à son aise.

Des illustrations représentant un cimetière au clair de lune, une colline ressemblant étrangement à un tentacule, et les détails d'une place où se trouvait une fontaine contenant un étrange liquide vert illustraient le premier chapitre de l'ouvrage. Ces dessins à l'ambiance plutôt sombre laissaient place à d'autres montrant une ville à l'apparence joyeuse et festive sous la neige au chapitre suivant, puis à une verte prairie parsemée d'œufs multicolores et de tailles plus ou moins impressionnantes au troisième chapitre.

Ventus comprit quelques minutes plus tard que l'ouvrage parlait du monde extérieur. Surexcité, l'adolescent se mit à lire avec plus d'attention encore.

L'ouvrage expliquait clairement que chacun des mondes représentés était relié aux autres grâce à des portes dissimulés en son sein, et qu'il était possible de deviner quelle porte menait dans quelle monde en observant le symbole qui y était inscrit.

L'excitation de Ventus atteignit son comble lorsqu'il lut que chaque monde symbolisait une fête. Il en était à se dire qu'il aurait volontiers visité la ville de Noël ou celle d'Halloween quand le dernier chapitre l'interpella.

Il était plus court et moins illustré que les autres, mais l'adolescent se dit que l'on pouvait le résumer en un seul mot : rose. Tout ou presque était de différentes teintes de roses, du plus pâle au rose bonbon qui lui agressait presque les yeux. Ce monde ne lui disait absolument rien, aussi chercha-t-il attentivement le nom de la fête concernée.

Il finit enfin par le trouver dans le dernier paragraphe du chapitre, mais cela ne l'avança pas à grand chose. En effet, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être la Saint-Valentin.

Perplexe, Ventus décida de redescendre. Il se savait pas ce que c'était mais Aqua le saurait sans doute, elle ! Il se laissa souplement tomber à l'étage inférieur, referma la trappe et remit la table à sa place. L'adolescent se mit ensuite à la recherche de son amie.

Il n'eut cependant pas à chercher bien longtemps, étant donné que ce fut la jeune femme qui le trouva en premier.

- « Ven ! Mais où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Ca fait plus d'une heure que je te cherche partout ! »

Ventus la regarda avec étonnement. Il était resté là-haut si longtemps que ça ? Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et remarqua que le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel.

- « Désolé » murmura-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

- « Hé, ne fais pas cette tête, c'est pas grave ! J'était juste inquiète, c'est tout. »

Il releva la tête et lui offrit un timide sourire, qu'elle lui rendit brillamment

- « Tu vas me dire où tu étais passé maintenant ? »

- « Heu, en fait… Tu vois le couloir du dernier étage ? Ben au fond il y a une trappe, et… »

- « Oh, tu es monté au grenier ? Il y a un sacré bazar là-dedans, ça fait des années qu'on y ait plus allés avec Terra. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu y as trouvé de si passionnant ? »

Ventus commença à lui décrire avec enthousiasme le livre qu'il avait trouvé, lui racontant tout ce qu'il avait découvert, tandis qu'Aqua le regardait avec attendrissement. Eux aussi étaient tombés sur ce livre à la couverture noire il y a quelques années de cela, et elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'excitation qu'elle et Terra avait ressentie.

Ventus arrêta au bout d'un moment de parler, l'air songeur.

- « Dis Aqua, je peux te poser une question ? »

- « Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle aussitôt.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est, la Saint-Valentin ? »

Aqua le regarda avec étonnement. La jeune femme était tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia de répondre.

- « J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » s'inquiéta Ventus.

Elle se reprit face à l'air de culpabilité qu'affichait déjà le plus jeune.

- « Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que… Tu n'en as vraiment jamais entendu parler ? »

Ventus secoua négativement la tête. Soit on ne lui en avait jamais parlé, soit il n'en gardait aucun souvenir.

- « Allons dehors, on y sera plus à l'aise. »

Le blond acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas. De son côté, Aqua réfléchissait soigneusement à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire. Après tout, personne ne lui avait jamais posé ce genre de question.

Une fois dehors, ils s'assirent tous deux sur un banc où Ventus attendit patiemment sa réponse. Enfin, la jeune guerrière prit la parole :

- « La Saint-Valentin… C'est une fête donc, qui a lieu une fois par an, le 14 février. »

- « Et qu'est-ce qu'on fête ce jour là ? » demanda curieusement Ventus.

- « Pour faire court, disons que c'est la fête des amoureux. Ils passent la journée ensemble, s'offrent des cadeaux, du chocolat, des fleurs, des cartes… enfin, ce genre de chose. »

- « Mais c'est stupide. » déclara Ventus après un instant de réflexion. « S'ils s'aiment, ils peuvent se le montrer et se le dire toute l'année, pas besoin d'attendre une fête pour ça. »

Aqua rit doucement.

- « C'est une façon de voir les choses, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'offrir quelque chose à la personne que tu aimes. Tu peux aussi écrire une carte à une amie par exemple, ça fait toujours plaisir. »

Ventus resta silencieux et regarda droit devant lui un moment, avant de lentement hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

- « D'accord, merci Aqua ! » s'exclama l'adolescent.

- « Y'a pas de quoi. »

Ils restèrent à l'extérieur et continuèrent leur conversation, parlant de tout et de rien sans voir le temps passer. Ils ne se rendirent compte de l'heure tardive que lorsque Terra et Maître Eraqus réapparurent devant leurs yeux, fatigués mais satisfaits de leur journée. Ils rentrèrent tous ensemble à l'intérieur, le froid se faisant plus mordant maintenant que la nuit était tombée.

oooOOOooo

Une semaine avait passé déjà, et c'était maintenant au tour d'Aqua de partir s'entraîner dans un autre monde. D'une certaine manière, Ventus enviait ses deux amis, qui avaient droit à ce genre d'exercice alors qu'Eraqus le considérait encore trop jeune pour cela.

L'adolescent ne passa cependant pas son début d'après-midi à s'ennuyer comme la semaine précédente, Terra lui ayant proposé qu'ils s'entraînent au maniement de la Keyblade ensemble. Ce dernier avait bien plus de force que lui, c'était indéniable, mais la petite taille et la rapidité du blond lui permettaient de lutter à armes à peu près égales avec son aîné.

Deux heures passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les apprentis finissent par s'écrouler côte à côte dans l'herbe confortable, le souffle court et les muscles engourdis. Chacun avait donné le meilleur de lui-même, bien que ce soit Terra qui ait finalement pris l'avantage.

Allongé sur le dos les bras écartés, Ventus se tourna vers le jeune homme toujours assis et demanda soudainement :

- « Au fait, quel jour on est ? »

Terra le regarda d'abord avec surprise, avant de répondre :

- « Le 14, je crois. Pourquoi ? » ajouta-t-il, suspicieux.

- « Pour rien, je me demandais, c'est tout. »

- « Si tu le dis. »

Le châtain n'insista pas et se releva après quelques instants de répits supplémentaires.

- « Une petite revanche ? » proposa-t-il, la main tendue.

- « Non merci, ça ira comme ça. » refusa le blond en attrapant la main du plus âgé pour se relever à son tour. « Je vais rentrer maintenant j'ai… quelque chose à faire. » ajouta-t-il rapidement avant de se précipiter vers les escaliers blancs qui menaient à l'entrée principale.

Terra fronça un bref instant les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules. Tant que Ventus ne faisait rien de dangereux…

De son côté, le blond courait dans les couloirs, se dirigeant le plus vite possible vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit à son bureau et chercha du coin de l'œil ce dont il aurait besoin. Il attrapa quelques crayons aux couleurs vives, un stylo noir et une feuille vierge qu'il plia en deux parties égales. Motivé, l'adolescent se mit au travail, soigneux dans ses moindres gestes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se redressa enfin et contempla un instant le résultat, fier de lui. Il avait cependant l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, quelque chose d'important.

Il se frappa soudain le front du plat de la main, sûr d'avoir trouvé ce qui lui manquait. Il prit soin de placer la feuille sous un amas d'autres avant de ressortir au pas de course, se dirigeant cette fois-ci vers le jardin de derrière, où il espérait trouver son bonheur.

Il se mit aussitôt à chercher une fois arrivé dehors, scrutant le moindre centimètre carré d'herbe. Il eut cependant beau chercher une heure durant, il ne trouva pas ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Ventus finit par s'affaler au pied d'un arbre, découragé. Il savait qu'il aurait du s'en douter, vu le froid du mois du février, mais il pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu malgré tout.

Il décida de rentrer, le regard baissé en signe de défaite, lorsque ses yeux captèrent soudain un reflet bleuté. Le blond se mit à courir, plein d'espoir, et poussa une exclamation de joie en constatant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il se baissa et ramassa précautionneusement le fruit de ses recherches, pour ensuite le ramener à l'intérieur. Aqua allait être contente, il en était persuadé !

Il fit un crochet par sa chambre pour récupérer son travail avant de se diriger vers celle de la jeune guerrière. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution, soudain grandement intimidé à l'idée de pénétrer dans cette pièce où il avait rarement l'occasion d'entrer.

Tout était parfaitement rangé, comme à l'accoutumée, des livres classés par ordre alphabétiques ou par taille au lit fait au carré. C'est vers ce dernier que Ventus se dirigea, déposant rapidement ce qu'il tenait sous l'oreiller blanc avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Il aurait volontiers remis le tout à Aqua en main propre, mais elle était sensée rentrer très tard ce soir là, et, de plus, il n'était pas sûr de quelle serait sa réaction.

Il secoua rapidement la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Ce qui est fait est fait, pas question de reculer maintenant ! s'encouragea-t-il mentalement.

Il passa donc le reste de la soirée en compagnie de Terra, avant d'aller se coucher quand il ne tînt presque plus sur ses jambes.

oooOOOooo

Evoluant en silence dans les couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité du château afin de ne réveiller personne, Aqua poussa un profond soupir. Kingdom Hearts, qu'elle était contente d'être enfin rentrée ! Maître Eraqus l'avait particulièrement poussée aujourd'hui, l'obligeant à utiliser jusqu'à ses dernières ressources et mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. De plus, elle avait trouvé la Jungle Profonde particulièrement peu accueillante, avec ses animaux sauvages et sa nature luxuriante.

Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune femme arriva enfin à destination. Ravie de pouvoir profiter de son lit douillet, Aqua se déshabilla sommairement avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas et de croiser les bras sous l'oreiller, à la recherche de confort.

Alors qu'elle sentait le sommeil s'emparer peu à peu d'elle, Aqua fut surprise de sentir quelque chose de lisse et froid du bout des doigts. De nouveau parfaitement réveillée, la jeune femme se redressa et souleva le coussin.

Sa surprise grandit encore lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce qui se trouvait sous son oreiller n'était autre qu'une carte, qu'elle inspecta plus attentivement.

Elle et ses deux amis y étaient représenté, facilement reconnaissables malgré quelques imperfections. Intriguée, Aqua finit par ouvrir la carte où était représentait un coucher de soleil plutôt réussi, et où l'on avait rédigé un bref message. Après s'être attardée sur les dessins, Aqua lut enfin ce qui était écrit, et ne put empêcher un sourire attendri de fleurir sur ses lèvres à la vue de l'écriture maladroite de Ventus qui lui souhaitait une joyeuse Saint-Valentin.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un bref rire avant de ranger la carte là où se trouvait tout ce qu'elle considérait comme précieux, bien à l'abris des regards et des maladroits qui auraient pu les abîmer.

Ravie, Aqua retourna dans son lit, où elle remarqua qu'un détail lui avait échapper. Sur le drap blanc se trouvait une magnifique fleur bleue, une des rares de la saison. Profondément touchée, la jeune femme prit soin de poser la fleur là où rien ne pourrait lui arriver, mais aussi où elle pourrait la contempler librement. Apaisée par cette surprise inattendue, Aqua s'endormit presque aussitôt après avoir ramené les couvertures sur elle, sa dernière pensée allant à Ventus, qu'elle remercierait chaleureusement le lendemain.

oooOOOooo

Perdue dans l'obscurité des ténèbres, Aqua avançait inlassablement, tranchant avec lassitude les sans-cœurs se dressant sur sa route.

La jeune femme ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle avait passé enfermée ici, mais suffisamment pour que sa volonté ne vacille plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle continuait cependant à avancer, poussée par l'espoir que lui donnait son éclaireuse et, parfois, par le réconfort donné par une petite fleur bleue séchée par les années soigneusement dissimulée au creux de sa poche.

oooOOOFinOOOooo

En espérant que ça vous ait plu, bonne fin de journée à tous ;D


End file.
